The Legend of Dragoon: Generation-OVA Part II
by Anthony
Summary: The Dragoons have returned to the past and have a mission to complete. However, Lloyd is still with them and will do anything in his power to alter time. And now...Sakura's disappearing?! Come witness the conclusion to the series! R&R! Final Eppy Uploaded
1. Arrival to the Past: The Magic City of A...

Previously on  
  
"The Legend of Dragoon: Generation"...  
  
(A Recap of Our Story So Far)  
  
  
"You're...a Wingly?" Sakura asked, "But, how is that possible?! The Winglies   
  
were destroyed centuries and centuries ago! There's no way they could have   
  
survived! And even if one did, they wouldn't last all of those centuries! They   
  
would have died of old age!" "You are correct," the hooded man replied.   
  
  
He looked downward and saw Sakura's friends ready to fight with him and then   
  
looked at the angel Sakura. "Our time to battle is not now," he said to them,   
  
"It shall be soon. I tried to do this the easy way, but you all made it   
  
difficult. I will hurt you all in the worst way you can imagine. Until then..."   
  
The hooded man faded away into the darkness of the shadows.  
  
  
Bryant put his arm around her, "Don't worry. We'll get through this." "It's not   
  
only that..." Sakura replied. "What do you mean?" Drake asked. "There's more,"   
  
she stated, "I had a dream this morning. More like a premonition now, but..."   
  
"That's right!" Bryant exclaimed, "The dream you told me about...that man..."   
  
"Hold on, hold on," Julie said, "You lost me." "Well..." Sakura began to   
  
explain.  
  
  
"I'm in this pitch-black room when in front of me two lights appear. One's kind   
  
of gold and the other is purple or violet. Then, they faded away," Sakura   
  
explained, describing her dream, "After that, where the lights were, a hooded   
  
man appeared.   
  
  
"Hooded man?" David asked, "Like the one we saw?!"   
  
  
Everyone gasped as they looked around them. The white threads were so close to   
  
touching their bodies. They couldn't move a single muscle if they wanted to   
  
live. Misu and Ren smiled at each other. Then, at that moment, a large ball   
  
made of violet lightning magic came hurling out of the sky. It struck through   
  
the many white threads surrounding Sakura and her friends. "Those attacks   
  
are...!!" Sakura gasped, hoping it would be who she thought it was. Both Rouge,   
  
the Violet-Thunder Dragoon, and James, the Golden-Eye Dragoon, floated down from   
  
above and landed in front of their friends.  
  
  
"It's good to see you all again," Rouge smiled back. "We're just glad we got   
  
here in time," James said.   
  
  
"Yes. As the Dragoons of Thunder and Earth...we will protect our lady," James   
  
said stalwartly. "We'll end this suffering...ourselves," Rouge finished.   
  
"Let's go," James told her. They both reached into their pockets and got ready   
  
to set out for the battle that was ahead.  
  
  
"What's wrong...?" Bryant asked, also a bit groggy. "Rouge...! James...!" she   
  
sobbed, tears running down her face. "Sakura, what happened?!" Julie asked   
  
worriedly. "They've disappeared!!!" she yelled.  
  
  
"I hope Rouge and James are all right," Bryant stated. And in that moment,   
  
Sakura received a vision as she stopped flying. She could see the pitch black   
  
room and the two colored lights shining brightly. Immediately after, they faded   
  
away into the darkness. "Sakura, what's the matter?" David asked as he put his   
  
computer away. Sakura's eyes began to tear up, "N-No..." "Sakura, what's   
  
wrong?!" Bryant asked worriedly. Sakura spread out her wings and zoomed past   
  
them all. "Sakura!! Wait!!" Julie shouted. "Something's wrong," David said.  
  
  
The tears streamed down her face, "No!!!" She ran over to them. "Rouge!!!   
  
James!!!" she screamed. She knelt down beside them both. Their armor had   
  
already disappeared. Their Dragoon Spirits lied next to them both. "What were   
  
you two thinking?!" Bryant yelled, "Going off by yourself!!" "We wanted...to   
  
protect all of you...to protect...her..." James explained. "Even if you fade   
  
away!!!" Julie sobbed. "We wanted you all...to live happily...We didn't   
  
want...you to fight anymore," Rouge added.   
  
  
"James...I...I...I love you...." she spoke her last words. She closed her eyes   
  
as her body began to fade away. "I love you too...Rouge..." he replied his last   
  
breath. Both together, they faded away into sparkling stars. The sparkling   
  
stars then flew up towards the sky and towards the heavens above.  
  
  
"Divine Dragoon Power!!" Sakura shouted the spell.  
  
  
The golden brace also began to shine a brilliant white light and emitting   
  
immense power.  
  
  
The power was so immense, it took the hooded man's cloak off his body, revealing   
  
his face. He had his eyes covered for the moment, for he was being blinded by   
  
the white light.  
  
  
All seemed well at first, until the golden brace's light ceased.  
  
  
"What?!!" her friends, who below on the street, gasped.  
  
  
"No...what happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
  
The Dragoon Spirits returned to their masters, except for the two that belonged   
  
to Rouge and James. Those returned to Sakura along with her own.  
  
  
"She couldn't transform into the Divine Dragoon!!" David shouted in shock.  
  
  
In front of Sakura, an angel warrior appeared. It was none other than Kai.  
  
  
"Kai!!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
  
"Lloyd, what are you doing here?!" Kai yelled sternly, "You...You perished   
  
during the Dragon Campaign War!"  
  
  
"Things change," he smirked.  
  
  
"Hand me your Dragoon Spirit and your golden brace," he said.  
  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
  
The two objects floated in front of him and glowed. "Objects of light, Objects   
  
of Soa...Merge together now and give her your strength," Kai said.  
  
The two objects came together and morphed into a new Dragoon Spirit.  
  
The Dragoon Spirit itself was still an orb. However, now with golden brace, it   
  
was more enhanced. On the sides of the orb now are golden wings on each side.   
  
It shined even more brilliantly. And, in the middle of the spirit was a golden   
  
symbol:  
  
  
(Japanese symbol for Heaven)  
  
  
"This is the Eternal Dragoon Spirit. With this, you can draw your powers from   
  
both your White Silver Dragoon Spirit and your Divine Dragoon Spirit," Kai   
  
explained, "Use it now."  
  
  
ETERNAL DRAGOON POWER!  
  
  
"I would like you all to meet..." Kai began to introduce, "The Eternal   
  
Dragoon."  
  
  
"You think you've won?!" he asked them in a cynical tone, "You're nowhere near   
  
it! I already told you, Divine Dragoon... I will hurt you all in the worst way   
  
you can imagine."  
  
  
Those words haunted Sakura.  
  
  
"Kai, why couldn't I transform into the Divine Dragoon?" Sakura asked, "It   
  
should have worked!"  
  
  
"You need all of the Dragoon Spirits in order to perform that task," Kai   
  
explained.  
  
  
"But, we did have them all!" Julie shouted.  
  
  
"All, but one..." David realized, "The Dark Dragoon Spirit is no more,   
  
remember?"  
  
  
"There's got to be something we can do," Drake tried to think.  
  
  
Sakura knew what she must do. She gathered her courage and spoke up, "There is   
  
a way."  
  
  
The four Dragoons looked to one another and nodded in agreement. It was   
  
settled. They were to go back into the past, during the Dragon Campaign War.  
  
  
"Kai! Are you all right?!" Drake asked him worriedly.  
  
  
"I-I'm fine..." he replied, "But...milady and her warriors..."  
  
  
"They're gone now," Drake reminded him, "Will they be all right?"  
  
  
"I don't know...I can only hope..." Kai said in an ominous tone. He really   
  
didn't know. They're fate was out of his hands.  
  
  
The four Dragoons, Julie, David, Bryant, and Sakura, were sent to the time of   
  
the Dragon Campaign War. They're new adventure had only just begun.   
  
  
  
Will they be able to stop the chains of fate from being broken?  
  
  
  
And now the start to The Legend of Dragoon OVA Series Part II: Generation...  
  
  
  
  
The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Generation  
  
Part II  
  
  
  
  
In a world that existed long ago, creatures known as Winglies ruled the skies.   
  
They slowly, but surely, conquered the humans that saturated the Earth. Their   
  
mission was to make the world their own. And it seemed, with the plan that they   
  
had discovered, it could be brought to existence. A world of no tomorrow...  
  
  
High above the desolate lands of a large continent, a dark slated fortress   
  
levitated in the murky and threatening skies. The pointed towers seemed as if   
  
they would reaches the heavens as lightning bolts struck down in the clouds   
  
surrounding its vicinity.   
  
  
The Winglies, with their dark demonic wings, flew in and out of the immense   
  
citadel. Most of them were warriors.  
  
  
Within this sinister fortification, through the hallways filled with the   
  
screaming of tortured souls, there was a throne room. A large one, at that.   
  
Black silk drapes hung from the ceiling and its pillar. The floors and the   
  
walls were covered in black marble. And at the end of this throne room, stood   
  
the throne itself. There, the most menacing evil resided along with someone we   
  
already knew.  
  
  
Lloyd kneeled before the steps that led to the throne. His demon wings finally   
  
showed.  
  
  
On that throne, the ruler of the Winglies sat. He was completely bald and had   
  
skin the color of used and burnt coal. He had the most piercing blood red eyes   
  
that were filled with lust and hatred for the human race. His wings were of the   
  
color of his skin, but were the largest ever seen. His ears were just as   
  
pointed as his sharp teeth.  
  
  
"...And so, my plan has been set in motion," Lloyd finished to explain. He was   
  
explaining to his lord of the things he had done in the future world, "The   
  
Dragoons from the future are probably already here. But, what they don't know   
  
is, is that my real plan doesn't even require me to lift a finger. They will do   
  
it for me."  
  
  
"It seems that the portal that mysteriously opened up here in this world was an   
  
advantage to us all," the elder wingly spoke in his mature voice, "Now, with the   
  
knowledge you have of the future, the present and the future will belong to the   
  
Wingly race."  
  
  
"My lord Melbu Frahma, is there any news of the Dragoons of our time?" Lloyd   
  
asked.  
  
  
"Yes...they are still breaking through our defenses and heading straight for   
  
this city, Mayfil..." Melbu Frahma answered, "However, at the moment, they are   
  
arriving at the Magic City of Aglis."  
  
  
"We still have time to stop them," Lloyd pondered, "Shall I keep an eye on the   
  
Dragoons from the future?"  
  
  
"For the time being, it is not necessary. They have not caused any ripples in   
  
our ocean to affect our people," Melbu told him, "Like you said, we must let   
  
them do all the work for us."  
  
  
"Yes, my lord," Lloyd nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"However, you should head to Aglis. We need to stop those Dragoons as soon as   
  
possible. The three Divine Moon Objects are being held within three cities: the   
  
Magic City of Aglis, the Law City of Zenebatos, and here in the Death City of   
  
Mayfil. We already have one and now all we need to are two in order to enter   
  
The Moon That Never Sets and combine with its power. Once we have achieved   
  
that, this world will be ours!" Melbu Frahma added.  
  
  
Lloyd stood up onto his feet, "I shall take a regiment of soldiers and head for   
  
Aglis then."  
  
  
"Remember to keep your eyes peeled. Those other Dragoons might try to   
  
interfere," Melbu warned him.  
  
  
"I shall," Lloyd nodded. Within the blink of an eye, his body vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrival to the Past  
  
The Magic City of Aglis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura squinted her eyes as she began to awaken. "Ugn..." she grumbled. She   
  
blinked twice and then awakened. She got up into a sitting position and   
  
immediately noticed that she was inside a forest filled with greenery and vast   
  
trees.   
  
  
She helped herself up onto her feet. "Am I...here?" she asked herself, "In the   
  
past?"  
  
  
She then soon heard the sound of water and the smell of sea water. "Sea water?"   
  
she asked herself, "The ocean?" She followed her scent and ran towards it. She   
  
arrived at a beach; one with clear water. However, the dark skies blackened the   
  
waters.  
  
  
"We must be here," she stated, "We...? Oh, god! Where is everyone?!" She   
  
panicked and began to be frantic. She was separated from her friends and in a   
  
world they knew almost next to nothing about...that could be dangerous.   
  
"David!! Julie!!" she shouted out, "Bryant!! Somebody answer me!"  
  
  
"Sakura!!" a voice yelled from behind her.  
  
  
She turned around to see all three of her friends together, safe and sound.  
  
  
"Oh, everyone!" she cried.   
  
  
They all ran towards each other.  
  
  
Sakura leaped into Bryant's arms as their friends smiled happily.  
  
  
"I'm glad you're all right," Bryant smiled.  
  
  
"It seems we all made it here safely then," Julie sighed in relief, as Sakura   
  
and Bryant broke their hug.  
  
  
"But...look at these skies," David said as they all looked towards the dark   
  
clouded skies filled with thunder, "Just like how it is at home...right now."  
  
  
"You're right," Sakura sighed sadly.  
  
  
"Oh, yes! We found some fruit in the forest!" Julie exclaimed cheerfully,   
  
trying to change the subject, "We could eat here for now and then figure out   
  
what to do next! Whaddaya say?"  
  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yes, you're right."  
  
  
"That's a good idea," Bryant agreed, "Let's head back there."  
  
  
They all turned around to walk across the beach.  
  
  
But, Sakura stopped for a moment to look back at the merciless sky. She knew   
  
she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't want another day   
  
to go by where she knew people would be hurt.  
  
  
Kai sat upon the sofa in the Dragoons' dorm. He had recuperated after having   
  
used so much magic and strength in order to send the four heroes to that time of   
  
the Dragon Campaign War.  
  
  
He returned to staring out the sliding door that led to the balcony. The skies   
  
remained the same; just like they were when the Dragoons left. Dark, morbid,   
  
and everlasting.   
  
  
Professor Drake returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray that held a tea set.   
  
He placed it upon the coffee table in front of Kai and then poured a cup of tea   
  
for him. "This should make you feel a little better," Drake said.  
  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality," Kai replied, "I hope I am not being a bother   
  
to you here."  
  
  
"No, of course not," Drake said. He handed the cup of tea to Kai and then began   
  
to pour his own. "You have been so helpful to all of them. Especially Sakura.   
  
I am forever grateful," he added.  
  
  
"Even after I caused you so much pain when Sakura was growing up? About the   
  
Judgment and her destiny?" Kai asked surprisingly. He couldn't believe that   
  
Drake was being so nice to him.  
  
  
"You think that I am angry at you for that?" Drake responded with a gentle   
  
smile, "I am actually even more grateful for all of that. Because, if it wasn't   
  
for you bringing that girl into my life, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. It   
  
was all worth it, and I thank you."  
  
  
"Well, then...There's something I've been meaning to tell you as well," Kai   
  
stated. Kai gathered the courage to tell Drake how he really felt. "I...I want   
  
to thank you as well," he began.  
  
  
Drake was also surprised by Kai's gratitude, "But, what for?"  
  
  
"When milady was first created, I took care of her before she came to you," Kai   
  
explained, "I was...heartbroken when it was time for her to go to the earth. I   
  
was happy to at least be able to see her from afar, but...it wasn't the same. I   
  
missed her..."  
  
  
Drake's face was solemn. He felt a little sorry for Kai.  
  
  
"She had changed my life for that short time that she was in heaven. So, it was   
  
very hard for me to say goodbye. But, then, I saw her with you. That changed   
  
my perspective on the situation. I grew happy for her. Because she had a   
  
wonderful, and caring man raising her and giving her what I couldn't...A normal   
  
life," Kai finished, "That's why I want to thank you."  
  
  
"Kai...I'm sorry that you missed out on Sakura's life..." Drake said as he   
  
placed his hand on Kai's shoulder in comfort, "I know I can't make up for all   
  
those years you missed. But, perhaps...Perhaps one day you can come by and I   
  
can show you photos of her when she was younger."  
  
  
Kai looked at him with stunned eyes. He couldn't believe how warm and kind this   
  
human was. And, so, he actually smiled, "I would like that very much."  
  
  
The both of them smiled at one another.  
  
  
Kai took one last sip of his tea and then stood up.  
  
  
"What is it?" Drake asked.  
  
  
"It's time we contact them and make sure they've made it there safely," he said.  
  
  
"Can you do that?" Drake wondered.  
  
  
Kai nodded, "It may take a while for me to make a connection, but we'll be able   
  
to talk to them."  
  
  
"All right," Drake agreed, "I understand."  
  
  
Kai raised both arms into the air above his head as an orb of holy, white light   
  
appeared between them. "Guardian of Time, I beseech your power..." he began,   
  
his voice echoing with magic power, "...Grant unto me the power to use a medium   
  
to connect to the past! Grant me my wish!"  
  
  
Drake could only watch from the side.  
  
  
The orb of light floated in front of Kai's body.  
  
  
"Now, all we can do is wait to make the connection," Kai said.  
  
  
The Dragoons had returned from the forest and sat upon the sandy beach. They   
  
took off their shoes and their socks, burying their feet into the sand.  
  
  
Julie rubbed her stomach, "Mmm...that was good."  
  
  
"It should last us for now at least," David added.  
  
  
"Yes, we'll need all of our strength," Bryant stated. He then looked forward   
  
towards the ocean, and saw Sakura standing at the edge where the water met the   
  
sand. She seemed deep in thought.  
  
  
The sea breeze blew her hair back and forth. She held both of her hands   
  
together, close to her heart.  
  
  
"What could have Lloyd meant? Hurt me in the worst way possible...?" she   
  
thought to herself, "And now...I'm getting this strange feeling coming from the   
  
ocean..."  
  
  
"Sakura..." Bryant said as he walked up from behind her, "Are you all right?"  
  
  
Sakura turned around, "Oh, yes! Don't worry about me." She gave him a cheerful   
  
smile so he wouldn't worry.  
  
  
"Is there something in this ocean?" Bryant asked.  
  
  
"Actually...I'm getting a strange aura from somewhere around the ocean. A   
  
familiar one..." she told him.  
  
  
"A familiar one...?" Bryant wondered.  
  
  
"Bryant! Sakura! Come here, quick!" Julie cried from the beach.  
  
  
Bryant and Sakura hurried back to their friends.  
  
  
"What is it?" Bryant asked worriedly.  
  
  
"Look!" David pointed out in front him.   
  
  
There was an orb made out of white light floating in front of them.  
  
  
"This power...I know this power!" Sakura exclaimed, "Kai?!"  
  
  
The orb transformed itself into a life-size, transparent video-like feed of both   
  
Kai and Drake in the future.  
  
  
"It is! It's Kai and the professor!" David added.  
  
  
"I'm so glad you all made it there safely," Drake said from within the feed.  
  
  
"Yes, we're okay," Bryant stated.  
  
  
"But, the problem is, we don't where we are or what to do! We're lost!" Julie   
  
complained.  
  
  
"We don't what point in the Dragon Campaign War we are either. For all we know,   
  
we could be at the very beginning...or at the very conclusion," David said.  
  
  
"Do not worry. I will explain all of those topics," Kai stated, "First off, you   
  
are on an island not too far from your next destination."  
  
  
"And, what about the time period?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"You all are very close to the end of the war. The original Dragoons are right   
  
now on the search for the three Divine Moon Objects. The three objects that   
  
could destroy the world by activating The Moon That Never Sets," Kai continued   
  
to explain.  
  
  
"The Moon That Never Sets?" Bryant asked.  
  
  
"Yes," Kai nodded. He pointed towards the sky as the dark clouds parted ways to   
  
reveal a blue-green colored moon that glowed radiantly.   
  
  
"Wow..." Julie sighed in amazement.  
  
  
The clouds soon returned to their original state.  
  
  
"The Moon That Never Sets will descend upon the Divine Tree and at that moment,   
  
the three Divine Moon Objects will be used to enter inside. The Winglies'   
  
mission was to enter and combine with its powers to rule the entire world," Kai   
  
said.  
  
  
"Wait...Divine Tree...?" Sakura asked as she had an instant flashback.  
  
  
It was like the path was floating in air. Sakura, however, then noticed a   
  
large silver tree in the distance. It wasn't like most trees. It didn't have   
  
leaves or normal branches. It had a large trunk and had approximately seven   
  
thick branches that went into the ground instead of upwards like most trees.   
  
There were pods or eggs on top of it. It seemed to be as large as a skyscraper.   
  
  
"Dara?" Sakura asked.   
  
  
"Yes?" Dara replied as they both stopped.   
  
  
"What's that tree?" Sakura asked her.   
  
  
"Oh, that's the 'Divine Tree'," Dara answered, "It's where all species were   
  
created. Those eggs are what all living things came from."   
  
  
"But, I thought...God created everything," Sakura stated.   
  
  
"He did. He used that tree as a tool to create animals, plants, and...humans,"   
  
Dara explained, "You humans might call it...the 'Tree of Eden'."  
  
  
"The tree that Dara showed me when I was up in heaven," Sakura remembered, "But,   
  
shouldn't the tree be in heaven?"  
  
  
"After the war ended, Soa then felt the need to remove the tree from the earth,"   
  
Kai answered.  
  
  
"So, then...The Divine Tree and The Moon That Never Sets...that is where the   
  
final battle is supposed to take place," Bryant said.  
  
  
"That is correct," Drake nodded.  
  
  
"That is, unless Lloyd stops the Dragoons from even getting to that point," Kai   
  
added to that.  
  
  
"But, I don't understand. Even if Lloyd wanted to try and stop them beforehand,   
  
wouldn't things run the same way anyway?" Julie inquired.  
  
  
"That gets me to my next subject," Kai said, "Because you all are here in the   
  
past...the power of both the original Dragoons and all of you is diminished."  
  
  
"Because all of the spirits are coexisting in one time, right?" David asked.  
  
  
"Exactly," Drake replied, "All, but one, however. Sakura's power is still   
  
slightly amplified. Her spirit is different now after the transformation."  
  
  
"She really is our strongest warrior then," Bryant said as he looked to her.  
  
  
"So, Dragoons. Here is your mission. You must protect the six original   
  
Dragoons and make sure everything runs as it should and once you arrive at the   
  
Divine Tree, use Sakura's holy magic to recreate a Dark Dragoon Spirit from its   
  
birthplace on the tree," Kai told them all, "Then, Sakura will be able to   
  
transform herself into the Divine Dragoon and Lloyd can be defeated."  
  
  
"Does that mean we can meet them?! Meru and everyone?!" Julie asked excitedly.  
  
  
"No!" Drake shouted, "You must NEVER come in contact with any of them. The   
  
chance of a time paradox is way too high."  
  
  
"So, basically, if we do something like meet with them we could alter the future   
  
anyway. We can't risk that," David explained to her.  
  
  
Julie nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"You said that the original Dragoons are on their mission to recover the three   
  
Divine Moon Objects, right?" Sakura asked, "Then, where are they now?"  
  
  
Kai looked over towards the ocean, "The three Divine Moon Objects were placed in   
  
three Wingly cities. The Magic City of Aglis, the Law City of Zenebatos, and   
  
the Death City of Mayfil. The third Divine Moon Object has already been taken   
  
by the King of the Winglies, Melbu Frahma."  
  
  
"So, then Dart and everyone are trying to take them back," Bryant added.  
  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Kai replied, "You must set out for the sky above this   
  
sea and you'll reach the Magic City of Aglis. That is where the first Divine   
  
Moon Object, the Moon Gem, is hidden."  
  
  
The feed began to break up as Drake and Kai began to disappear.  
  
  
"Oh, no! The connection's being lost!" Drake exclaimed.  
  
  
"Just remember! Head for the skies and...ind...of Aglis...!" Kai shouted as the   
  
feed was lost.  
  
  
"They're gone..." Sakura sighed.  
  
  
  
Kai fell weakly to the couch.   
  
  
Drake caught him first and gently placed him on the sofa, "Are you all right?!"  
  
  
"D-Do not...worry..." Kai struggled to say, "It's just that...keeping up the   
  
feed took a lot of my...strength away..."  
  
  
"You rest up," Drake told him, "Do you think they'll be all right, Kai?"  
  
  
"Their fate is out of our hands now," Kai replied solemnly, "I just hope they   
  
can do it in time..."  
  
  
"In time? In time for what?" Drake asked.  
  
  
"Before Sakura disappears..." Kai whispered.  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to face the skies above the sea. She had a determined and strong-  
  
willed look on her face. She was ready to face whatever obstacle that came her   
  
way. She then turned around once again to face her friends.  
  
  
"Everyone, are you all ready?" she asked them.  
  
  
"We know what we have to do," David replied.  
  
  
"You are our strongest warrior. We'll protect you," Julie added.  
  
  
"No matter what, we'll stay by your side," Bryant smiled to her.  
  
  
Sakura nodded determinedly and then returned to facing the sky, "Then, let's   
  
fly."  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!!  
  
  
Julie's 'Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit' shined as water bursted out from it,   
  
transitioning into the actual transformation sequence. The background was   
  
colored in different shades of blue. Julie's body was now a silhouette of   
  
color. Her silhouette had her arms up in the air and her legs fairly close   
  
together, very femininely. The water, that had appeared from the spirit,   
  
appeared as streams and wrapped around Julie's body like ribbon. When the   
  
water disappeared, Julie was now in her normal form, her shining blue armor now   
  
on. Her armor was a pale blue, her Dragoon wings matching. Julie was in her   
  
braided hair style, but now what was holding her hair were seashells. Julie's   
  
thin, dragon-like sword appeared in her hand. She spun around once and   
  
finished in her stance.  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!!  
  
  
Out of David's 'Jade Dragoon Spirit', wind bursted out like a hurricane. His   
  
green silhouette appeared standing straight with his arms and legs spread out   
  
apart. His eyes were also closed. The wind full of swirling green leaves   
  
bustled around his silhouette. The leaves swirled around his chest, arms and   
  
legs creating his shimmering Dragoon armor. Leaves passed by close up as his   
  
normal figure appeared. His headband appeared on his forehead as did his   
  
weapon. A lance with a sharp curved double blade made out of a special bark, as   
  
in wood. Then, his jade dragon wings bursted out of his back. At the end of   
  
the transformation, he stood in a stance with his weapon in hand facing the sky.  
  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!!  
  
  
Bryant held the spirit close to his chest as he said the magic words. He then   
  
spread out his arms as fire bursted out of the spirit, going into the   
  
transformation. He is also a silhouette with different shades of red and orange   
  
inside. The background moves upwards behind him. Bryant's arms spread out   
  
open, as rings of fire appear. The rings of fire spun over different parts of   
  
his arms, legs and over his head. The rings of fire moved down, up, and across   
  
the specified body parts making his Red-Eye Dragoon armor appear. At the end of   
  
the transformation, Bryant's wings burst out of his back and his large red sword   
  
appears. He ends the transformation in a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Eternal Dragoon Power!!  
  
  
Sakura held the newly evolved Dragoon Spirit into the air. Rays of brilliant   
  
white light emerged and spiraled out of the magic gem as she called out the   
  
enchanted words. The magical symbol inside the Dragoon Spirit began to spin and   
  
twirl around. It emerged from within its power, transitioning into her new   
  
transformation sequence.  
  
  
Sakura, now in a holy white silhouette, spread out her arms and her white angel   
  
wings. The Eternal Dragoon Spirit was placed on her chest, still glowing   
  
brightly. The background around her was of different shades of white and light   
  
gray, moving and transitioning around as she transformed. Glistening silver   
  
ribbons appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her chest. They morphed into   
  
sparkling white feathers, revealing her armor chest plate and her skirt.   
  
  
She twirled around once as she lifted her arms into the air. More platinum   
  
ribbons emerged and gently wrapped around them, again morphing into feathers   
  
afterwards revealing her gloves and armlets. These were also of the same color   
  
and golden lined and trimmed. The ribbons then proceeded to drape around her   
  
legs, transforming into her boots.  
  
  
She spun around once again. The wings covered her for a moment and then   
  
returned. She was now out of silhouette form. The wings also changed. Instead   
  
of having artificial Dragoon wings as before, she wore artificial angel wings on   
  
her back. Closing in on her face, the golden heavenly symbol appeared on her   
  
forehead. Two feather-shaped hairpins also appeared on both sides of her heads.   
  
In front of her, her new weapon came into sight. It was still a bow, but was   
  
now in the shape of two wings at each end. The ends were lined with gold. She   
  
stood in her original stance, having transformed.  
  
  
The Magic City of Aglis floated within the immense mass of dark, thundering   
  
clouds. It looked exactly like that of Mayfil, except instead of being   
  
constructed out of black stone, it was made from purple colored stone. Same   
  
colored stones floated around the floating city. There definitely was a magic   
  
feel to it.  
  
  
Six colored warriors landed at the very entrance of the supernatural city. They   
  
were the original Dragoons from that time period.  
  
  
Kongol the Golden-Eye Dragoon.  
  
  
Haschel the Violet Thunder Dragoon.  
  
  
Meru the Sea Wave Dragoon.  
  
  
Albert the Jade Dragoon.  
  
  
Dart the Red-Eye Dragoon.  
  
  
And Shana, the White Silver Dragoon.  
  
  
Each one of them had already transformed themselves and were prepared for   
  
battle.  
  
  
"KONGOL SENSE DANGER," he said in his loud, primitive voice.  
  
  
"I'm with you big guy," Dart agreed.  
  
  
Albert stepped forward and looked around the city for a moment. All of the   
  
buildings and edifices were empty and deserted. It seemed like a ghost town.   
  
"Is it me, or is this city...vacant?" he asked.  
  
  
"Albert's right," Meru said, "There's nobody here."  
  
  
"It seems they already knew of our arrival and evacuated the city," Haschel   
  
suggested.  
  
  
"Yes, Haschel. You're probably right," Shana stated, "It's better this way.   
  
Now...no innocent bystanders can be harmed."  
  
  
"The Moon Gem is somewhere inside here," Dart said in his usual 'leader' tone,   
  
"We have to find it before Lloyd and his cavalry arrive."  
  
  
"We should split up then," Albert replied, using his military knowledge, "This   
  
way we can cover more ground and be out of here as soon as possible."  
  
  
"Everyone agree to that?" Dart asked his party.  
  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Shana, Kongol, and I will head to the western area of the city," Dart declared.  
  
  
"I shall lead Meru and Haschel to the east," Albert volunteered.  
  
  
"Hey! Why does Albert get to be the leader?!" Meru complained, stomping her   
  
feet.  
  
  
"Because I am a king after all," Albert replied snidely.  
  
  
"So?!" Meru continued on.  
  
  
"Meru, you're much too immature to handle the task anyway," Haschel added in the   
  
same tone.  
  
  
"Hey!! This is mutiny!" Meru shouted.  
  
  
Everyone laughed and giggled.  
  
  
"I'm glad all of our spirits are up. Let's take our strength to the limit and   
  
continue our mission," Shana said to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drake banged his fist against the coffee table in anger and frustration. "What   
  
do you mean 'she'll disappear'?!" he yelled with the utmost rage.  
  
  
"You and I both know Sakura is not human. She was created," Kai tried to   
  
explain without letting out the even slightest bit of sadness and remorse. He   
  
couldn't, however. "Her body is merely a vessel that carries a spirit that can   
  
use the Divine Dragoon's power," he continued, "That's why, heaven was never   
  
prepared for a situation like this; sending her back in time."  
  
  
"What does that have to do with any of this?!" Drake cried.  
  
  
"We were never prepared for Shana and Sakura to exist in the same time. The   
  
power cannot stay with both of them at once. It's too much energy. And so..."   
  
Kai said to him.  
  
  
"...The power has to be given to only one in that time. It's been given to   
  
Shana, hasn't it?" Drake finished for him, "So that she can summon the Divine   
  
Dragoon Spirit and destroy the Wingly Empire. The way it is supposed to be."  
  
  
Kai nodded ashamedly.  
  
  
"She doesn't know. And she won't know until side effects begin to occur," Drake   
  
added, "Sakura doesn't have a lot of time, does she?"  
  
  
"If they are unable to complete the mission before Shana summons the Divine   
  
Dragoon...Sakura will vanish...forever..." Kai answered him.  
  
  
Drake struggled to hold back the tears. He slowly walked over to the sliding   
  
door that showed the chaos that went on in the sky. He looked out to it. Tears   
  
began to fall from his face. He could not lose his most important person in the   
  
entire world.   
  
  
"Please, hurry...everyone..." he whispered out into the glass. It was as if he   
  
was trying to call out to them all.  
  
  
  
The ones he called out to swiftly flew across the sky. They flew straight   
  
through the dark clouds as bolts of lightning struck down upon the earth all   
  
around them.   
  
  
Sakura in between her friends and flew like she was always did before. Nothing   
  
different. However, an uneasiness began to fill her body. A sharp pain in her   
  
chest followed. She stopped flying for a moment and grabbed her Dragoon Spirit.   
  
She looked at it and saw its light fading in and out for a few seconds. Her   
  
eyes widened in shock and despair when she looked at her right hand. It began   
  
to fade out as well, just like her Dragoon Spirit. Her hand would be solid then   
  
transparent in a matter of seconds. Sakura was severely frightened.  
  
  
Her friends then noticed that she had stopped flying and turned back for her.  
  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Bryant asked her as flew next to her.  
  
  
Sakura's hand and spirit ceased its strange event. "I-I'm...I'm fine," she   
  
replied.  
  
  
"You sure?" Julie asked her, trying to make sure.  
  
  
She nodded with a smile, "Yes. Let's push on."  
  
  
David had already brought his Dragoon computer and was typing in keys on the   
  
keyboard made of green light. He was beginning to pick up something on his   
  
dragon-eye shaped monitor. "I've got a reading," he stated.  
  
  
"What is it?" Bryant asked.  
  
  
Inside of David's monitor, he could see a large mass behind the clouds in front   
  
of them. "I think we've just found Aglis," he answered, "It's just beyond these   
  
clouds."  
  
  
"Finally, we've found it," Julie sighed in relief, "Let's hurry."  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, spread out their wings and flew through the   
  
clouds.  
  
  
They then arrived at the Magic City of Aglis.  
  
  
"There it is!" David pointed out. He put his computer away, the dragon eye   
  
returning to his armored headband and the keyboard vanishing.  
  
  
"Whoa!!" Julie exclaimed, "That's huge!"  
  
  
"Don't worry everyone," Bryant reassured them, "We'll be all right."  
  
  
"We must do what we must, at all costs," Sakura told them.  
  
  
"You're right," David agreed.  
  
  
The four Dragoons flew onto the very entrance where the first six Dragoons stood   
  
earlier. As their feet touched the ground, an instant image of those Dragoons   
  
reached their mind, indicating the unseen connection between them both.   
  
  
They all gasped.  
  
  
"Those were..." Bryant began.  
  
  
"Kongol, and Haschel..." David realized.  
  
  
"Meru, and Albert..." Julie added to the list.  
  
  
"Dart...and Shana," Sakura gasped, "They're already here."  
  
  
"If they're already here, then Lloyd mustn't be too far behind," Bryant stated.  
  
  
"We need to find Lloyd and make sure we stop whatever he tries," Julie said   
  
determinedly.  
  
  
"I suggest we split up," Sakura recommended, "Two of us go to east and the   
  
others to the west. I having a feeling that's what the others decided to do."  
  
  
"Yes, I feel the same way," Bryant understood, "Sakura and I will go to the   
  
west."  
  
  
"Okay then," Julie agreed, "Let's go David."  
  
  
"I'm ready when you are," David replied.  
  
  
The both of them began to run off towards the right. David stopped and looked   
  
back at Bryant.  
  
"Protect her for us Bryant," he said with a gentle smile.  
  
  
"I will," he replied.  
  
David and Julie hurried off into the city.  
  
  
"Sakura, just remember to stay close to me," Bryant said to her. He wanted to   
  
make sure she was close to him at all cost. He knew Lloyd wanted to seek   
  
revenge upon her.  
  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
  
Somewhere else within the depths of the magic city, Lloyd had already arrived.   
  
He had a large group of the Wingly army at his disposal. He spoke to someone   
  
who hid within the shadow's darkness.  
  
  
"I still wish you'd tell me what it is you're doing Lloyd," a female voice came   
  
from the figure in the shadows. She seemed very familiar.  
  
"I cannot," Lloyd responded, "Just leave everything to me. Just remember to do   
  
what you've been ordered to do. All right...Dark Dragoon?"  
  
  
Out of the shadows, Rose the Dark Dragoon stepped out in her seductive way. "I   
  
shall do what I must to stop those Dragoons of goodness. The ones who thought   
  
they could befriend me...but, yet...betrayed me..." she cringed, "White Silver   
  
Dragoon...I will strike through your holy spirit."  
  
  
"Now, be off Rose," Lloyd ordered, "Do the Wingly Empire proud and return with   
  
the Moon Gem."  
  
  
Rose bowed to him, "I shall." She spread out her wings and set out into the   
  
city.  
  
  
"Now it's time for me to do my part," Lloyd grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
The Jade and Sea Wave Dragoons made their way through the ancient city. Their   
  
footsteps and their voices echoed throughout. They were in a large and long   
  
hallway. The high roof was supported with marble pillars. It was definitely a   
  
majestic place.  
  
  
"This mission's pretty complicated, huh?" Julie asked her friend.  
  
  
"Yeah, just a little," David smirked.  
  
  
"I mean...not only do we have to get to the Divine Tree so Sakura can create the   
  
Dark Dragoon Spirit, but at the same time, we have to make sure Lloyd doesn't   
  
screw up with time," Julie ran through the mission statement.  
  
  
"I know," David sighed worriedly.  
  
  
"It's gonna be hard," Julie sighed along with him.  
  
  
"Just remember Julie..." David began, "Stay strong. Not only for yourself and   
  
for me...but, for Sakura too. She's been putting so much pressure on herself.   
  
We've gotta stay positive for her."  
  
  
Julie nodded in agreement, "You're right."  
  
  
At that moment, voices from a far could be heard.  
  
  
"Do you hear that?" David asked her.  
  
  
"Voices," Julie replied, "We'd better check it out."  
  
  
The Dragoons spread out their wings and swiftly flew across the long-stretched   
  
hallway, then hiding behind the large pillars when they reached the area where   
  
the voices came from.  
  
  
Julie gasped when she saw who it was that was speaking, "That's...!"  
  
  
Meru, Albert, and Haschel were all in their Dragoon armor talking amongst   
  
themselves as they searched through the city walls for the Moon Gem.  
  
  
"So...is it really coming to an end?" Meru asked her friends.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Albert replied.  
  
  
"It's Meru! And Haschel, and Albert!" Julie whispered, "I can't believe it!"  
  
  
"Shh!" David told her, "We can't let them see or hear us!"  
  
  
"The war," Meru finally answered.  
  
  
"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Haschel said, "One way or another, it   
  
will be over soon."  
  
  
"Do you think...we'll still be together after it's all over?" Meru asked shyly   
  
and bashfully.  
  
  
Albert was silent. He didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't want   
  
to explain to her the grim possibility of none of them making it through this   
  
terrible ordeal.  
  
  
"It's just that I...I..." Meru stuttered, struggling to express her deepest   
  
feelings. Her eyes began to tear. "I want to be with you all...forever. You   
  
all are my family, you know?" she blurted out, "I really do love you   
  
all...Kongol, Dart, you Haschel, and you Albert...and of course...Shana. You   
  
all mean so much to me."  
  
  
Her words were so sincere that even Haschel and Albert were touched.  
  
  
Haschel walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Is that the way   
  
you really feel?"  
  
  
She nodded, tears falling from her face to the floor.  
  
  
Albert came up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Then...we will be   
  
together when this is all over. If those are your true feelings, then hold onto   
  
them. That way, we really will all be together forever. Isn't that right?"  
  
  
Meru's face lit up, "Yes! You're right!"  
  
  
"Now, let's continue on. So we can continue to fight for the day when we all   
  
can be together and live happily," Haschel added.  
  
  
"All right! Follow me!" Meru shouted as she flew off into the city.  
  
  
The other two soon followed.  
  
  
"Wow...Meru really was just as wonderful as I imagined her to be," Julie sighed   
  
happily, "She had such a big heart."  
  
  
"I guess that's why the Sea Wave Dragon chose you to bear the same Dragoon   
  
Spirit she did," David stated.  
  
  
"What do you mean David?" she asked.  
  
  
"You and Meru are so much alike," he said, "You both have big hearts and care so   
  
deeply about everyone. I think we all are similar to the original Dragoons in   
  
some way..."  
  
  
Julie smiled, "Thanks David. That means a lot."  
  
  
Sakura and Bryant were off in another area of the city of Aglis. They had no   
  
luck either of finding Lloyd, so far.  
  
  
"Everything seems to be running smoothly..." Sakura said, continuing to walk   
  
along the violet marbled floors.   
  
  
They reached a small waterfall that fell into a pool of water. Purple lilies   
  
floated around.   
  
  
Sakura walked over to it and placed her hand in the water, sitting down at the   
  
edge of the pool.  
  
  
"Sakura...are you all right?" Bryant asked her. He was very concerned about   
  
her.  
  
  
Sakura then looked at her hand which started to vanish, just like it had done   
  
earlier. She was startled and turned around to Bryant. "W-What?" she asked.  
  
  
"You've been seeming so...distant since we've been here," he said. He walked   
  
over to her and sat next to her. "You really are pressuring yourself too hard,"   
  
Bryant told her.  
  
  
"It's just that I have to," Sakura replied in a sad tone.  
  
  
"But, Sakura...you're not alone. You do know that, right?" Bryant asked her.  
  
  
She nodded slowly, "I know you're all with me. But...this is all   
  
happening...because I was created. I feel responsible."  
  
  
"You're not responsible for any of this. Lloyd is the only one responsible   
  
right now," Bryant reassured, "The only thing you're responsible for is coming   
  
into my life and making me the happiest man alive."  
  
  
Sakura looked at him and smiled happily, "You've made me even happier, Bryant."  
  
  
They both leaned into one another so that each of their lips met at once.   
  
However, they were interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the distance.  
  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed, startled, "What was that?!"  
  
  
"Oh no..." Bryant said to himself, "I wonder if it's..."  
  
  
"We'd better hurry," Sakura told him.  
  
  
  
They had flown across the room, reaching the grand hall. The door was slightly   
  
open. Sakura and Bryant peeked inside. They waited for the smoke from the   
  
explosion to clear so they could see what was going.  
  
  
"Look! It's Shana!" Sakura gasped.  
  
  
"Dart and Kongol are there too!" Bryant added, "But, who are they talking to?"  
  
  
Shana, Dart, and Kongol got up onto their feet as the smoke lifted around. They   
  
looked around to see who instigated the attack.  
  
  
"What was that?!" Dart shouted.  
  
  
"KONGOL SENSE DANGER," he said to them in his brute voice.  
  
  
"Someone's here...Someone dark..." Shana explained her feelings to them.  
  
  
"How unbelievably perceptive you are, White Silver Dragoon," Rose spoke,   
  
appearing out of the shadows.  
  
  
"Rose!" Sakura gasped within herself.  
  
  
"So, she's here too..." Bryant said.  
  
  
"Rose, move out of the way!!" Dart ordered, "We're here for the Moon Gem and you   
  
can't stop us!!"  
  
  
"Oh, can't I?" Rose smirked, "But, I believe there's a little flaw in   
  
your...demand."  
  
  
"FLAW?" Kongol asked.  
  
  
"You said the Moon Gem, yes?" she asked as she reached into her armor, "Do you   
  
mean...this?" She showed to them a violet hexagonal shaped diamond. The shape   
  
of a crescent moon was engraved within it.  
  
  
"The Moon Gem!" Shana cried.  
  
  
"That's right," Rose grinned happily.  
  
  
"That's the Moon Gem," Bryant whispered.  
  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's going as it should. This is exactly what's supposed   
  
to happen," Sakura reminded him, "We just need to watch out for one person."  
  
  
The both of them looked around to make sure Lloyd wasn't present.  
  
  
"Rose!" Shana shouted as she stepped forward, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!   
  
You once fought with us!! Why do you fight against us?!"  
  
  
"Because you betrayed me!!!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Dart asked her.  
  
  
"I don't want to hear you speak any longer!! The only thing I want to hear is   
  
the sound of my blade piercing through your armor!!!" Rose yelled as she pulled   
  
out her weapon.  
  
  
Dart and Kongol stood in front of Shana in order to protect her.  
  
  
"It looks like we've got a battle on our hands," Bryant stated.  
  
  
Sakura continued to look around and then looked up towards the second floor.   
  
There was a balcony. She could see the figure of a man and many others behind   
  
him. She knew exactly who that was. "He's here!" she cried.  
  
  
"What?" Bryant asked.  
  
  
"Lloyd! He's up there!" Sakura pointed to the balcony.  
  
  
"We need to stop him before he tries anything," Bryant said.  
  
  
As soon as he spoke those words, a blast of dark magic from Rose's palm fired at   
  
the three Dragoons that stood before her. The three of them flew out of the way   
  
as the attack caused another great explosion.  
  
  
Bryant and Sakura covered their faces as debris flew in through the door.  
  
  
"We need to get Julie and David over here, now!" Bryant shouted.  
  
  
"I'll go after Lloyd, while you contact them!!" Sakura shouted to him as she   
  
flew towards the stairs leading to the second floor.  
  
  
"Sakura, wait!" Bryant replied, "Oh, bugger!" He took out his Dragoon Spirit   
  
and called out to it, "Julie! David! Can you read me?"  
  
  
Both Julie and David's face appeared within the spirit.  
  
  
"We're here," David answered back.  
  
  
"We've got a situation. Lloyd is here and Sakura just went after him," Bryant   
  
explained.  
  
  
"What?! You let her go by herself?!" Julie scolded him.  
  
  
"I had to contact you both first. We need your help," he told them.  
  
  
"Well, I guess this is perfect timing then," David stated.  
  
  
"Why do you say that?" Bryant wondered.  
  
  
"David and I are following Meru, Albert, and Haschel right now," Julie said,   
  
"Dart just contacted them, telling them that they were in trouble!"  
  
  
"Yes! The battle's going on right next to me!" Bryant replied. Another   
  
explosion from within the main chamber occurred. Bryant immediately covered his   
  
face as the debris passed him. "But, right now, we have our own battle to deal   
  
with!" he finished.  
  
  
"All right Bryant! We're on our way!" David reassured him as they ended their   
  
contact.  
  
  
Up above, on the second floor balcony overlooking the battle that was   
  
transpiring below, Lloyd and a group of Wingly soldiers watched.  
  
  
"On my signal we attack the White Silver Dragoon all at once," Lloyd ordered.  
  
  
The soldiers nodded in agreement, "Yes sir."  
  
  
"That won't happen while I'm here!" Sakura shouted to them from behind.  
  
  
Lloyd and the soldiers turned around to see the Eternal Dragoon facing them.  
  
  
"After her!!!" Lloyd demanded.  
  
  
The Eternal Dragoon lifted her arm into the air and called out the spell,   
  
"Moon...Light!!!" She then pointed her arm towards the oncoming Winglies and   
  
fired a beam of light containing little yellow stars and crescent moons   
  
spiraling within the beam. She knocked quite a few of the soldiers, but still   
  
had more coming.   
  
  
However, immense green wind magic fired down upon them from the sky, knocking   
  
them all out of the battle.  
  
  
Bryant, Julie, and David landed next to their friend.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Julie asked her.  
  
  
She smiled, "I am now."  
  
  
"And so...we meet again," Lloyd smirked his evil smirk, "Don't you all know?   
  
That as long as you're in this time, your power is depleted."  
  
  
"But, Sakura's isn't," David replied sternly.  
  
  
"And we'll fight along side her!" Bryant added.  
  
  
"We'll see if that's true or not!! Show me what you've got!" Lloyd told them.  
  
  
Julie stepped up first. With this spell, she summoned the power of the   
  
legendary Dragon whom she got her Dragoon Spirit from. She lifted her arm into   
  
the air as she called out the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!!" Made of massive   
  
water, the Sea Wave Dragoon appeared behind her. She threw down her arm,   
  
releasing the dragon onto Lloyd.   
  
  
The dragon first circled around him, opening its jaw, ready to strike. Once it   
  
attempted to do so, Lloyd simply punched straight through it. The dragon simply   
  
deteriorated.  
  
  
"So it really is true then!" Julie gasped, "Our power isn't strong enough!"  
  
  
"But, together it is!" David told her. He and Bryant stepped in front of her,   
  
ready to fight.  
  
  
They both looked to one another and nodded determinedly.  
  
  
The Red-Eye Dragoon lifted his fist into the air as fire began to spiral up his   
  
body and over to his fist. "Flame Shot!!!" he called out the spell as he   
  
pointed his fist to Lloyd. A massive fire blast made its way towards him.  
  
  
David gathered green energy, a form of his element, onto his wings. He leaned   
  
over, pointing his wings to Lloyd. "Wing Blaster!!!" he yelled out the spell as   
  
a green dragon made of that energy shots outward at the enemy.  
  
  
The two elemental attacks broke through the air and over to Lloyd. It was no   
  
problem for Lloyd, however. With the wave of his hand, the two attacks ceased   
  
before they could even reach him.  
  
  
"No!!" David shouted in frustration, "Not even that works?!"  
  
  
"We have to keep trying!!" Bryant yelled untiringly.  
  
  
"Bryant! Be careful!" Sakura pleaded from behind him.  
  
  
Bryant gathered up all of his elemental fire energy and then released it all at   
  
once. Because of that, his Dragoon wings changed into wings of fire. He took   
  
his sword and grabbed it with both hands and pointed it in front of him as a   
  
semi-sphere covered him. "Final Burst!!!" he yelled out the spell and shot   
  
outward towards the powerful Wingly.   
  
  
Before Bryant was close to reaching Lloyd, Lloyd floated into the air and flew   
  
at Bryant head on.  
  
  
Bryant was surprised to see him doing this, but kept on going.  
  
  
Lloyd put out his fist in front of him that began to emanate massive dark   
  
energy. Lloyd's fist struck straight through Bryant's flame attack, blowing   
  
Bryant all the back near Sakura.  
  
  
"Bryant!!" Sakura cried. She ran to his aide and kneeled down next to him,   
  
holding him in her arms.  
  
  
"You two are next!" Lloyd shouted. He levitated into the air and lifted his   
  
arms above his head. A ball of black and violet colored magic began to form   
  
above him. He placed the energy ball in front of him and then punched it,   
  
releasing it onto his foes.  
  
  
Julie and David covered their faces as the attack came head on.  
  
  
"Star Children!!!" Sakura shouted from behind them.  
  
  
Her protection spell surrounded her two friends, saving them from harsh injury.  
  
  
Julie and David looked back at her.  
  
  
She had her palm facing them, since she had just used the spell. She stood up   
  
in a determined way. "Leave them! Fight me!" she demanded.  
  
  
"Gladly," Lloyd grinned. He then simply vanished into thin air, but then   
  
immediately reappearing behind Sakura. He grabbed her from behind, placing his   
  
Dragon Buster at her neck. "How's this?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
  
"Sakura!!" David and Julie cried.  
  
  
"S-Sakura..." Bryant said weakly, reaching out to her.  
  
  
Lloyd kicked him in the chest as Bryant grimaced in pain. Lloyd began to   
  
whisper in Sakura's ear, "It's too bad...You won't even get to say goodbye to   
  
your friends. How sad..."  
  
  
"No..." she began as the tears fell from her face, "...NO!!!!!" The symbol upon   
  
her forehead began to shine radiantly. It was so bright that Lloyd back off   
  
away from her. The rays of light spiraled around the symbol. Her artificial   
  
angel wings grew into shimmering real ones as she lifted into the air.  
  
  
Lloyd covered his eyes from the light, "This light...Is it of the Divine   
  
Spirit...? Or of something else...?!! It won't matter! She'll vanish anyway!"   
  
With that said, Lloyd cowardly ran away by vanishing into the shadows.  
  
  
The light touched Bryant's body, healing him all of his wounds. David and Julie   
  
walked over to him, helping him to his feet.  
  
  
The wings returned to their normal state and her symbol ceased its bright   
  
shining. She softly landed on the ground.  
  
  
"Sakura...you did it. You saved us," David smiled.  
  
  
"What about Shana and the others?" Sakura asked a bit faintly.  
  
  
Julie walked over towards the balcony and looked over to see what was going on.  
  
  
The battle had ended, and Rose had won for now. She still had the Moon Gem in   
  
hand. The other Dragoons were on the floor in pain.   
  
  
"It's all over now. Because guess what?" Rose spoke as she lifted into the air,   
  
"We already had sent someone to Zenebatos to retrieve the second Divine Moon   
  
Object. The Moon That Never Sets shall be activated and the Winglies will rule   
  
the world!!" With those words and her usual evil laughter, she flew off out of   
  
the Magic City of Aglis.  
  
  
Julie walked back to her friends after having witnessed the conclusion to the   
  
battle. "Rose got away with the Moon Gem and someone else got the second   
  
object," she explained, "Everything's going as it should."  
  
  
"I-I'm glad..." Sakura struggled to say. Out of the blue, her Eternal Dragoon   
  
Armor transformed itself into angel feathers that released from her body,   
  
revealing her normal self. She fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
  
"Sakura!!" Bryant shouted worriedly. He bent down beside her and held her.  
  
  
"She must be weak from overusing her power," Julie thought.  
  
  
"I don't think so! Look!" David pointed out worriedly.  
  
  
Her entire body began to fade in and out...solid to transparent. She really was   
  
disappearing.  
  
  
"What's going on with her?!" Bryant gasped.  
  
  
"She's...vanishing?!" Julie cried.  
  
  
"I don't understand! Why is she...?!" David yelled.  
  
  
"Oh, Sakura!" Bryant shouted as he held his true love even tighter.  
  
  
Now, suddenly, things grew even more complicated for the Dragoons. When they   
  
thought they had the upper hand on the situation, fate throws something   
  
unexpected at them. How will the Dragoons feel when they find out about   
  
Sakura's disappearing? Or better yet, what will Bryant feel? The Wingly Empire   
  
is all set to activate The Moon That Never Sets. Will they be able to do it?   
  
Will the Dragoons be able to overcome their dilemma and still save the world? 


	2. Vanishing Act: The Death City of Mayfil

The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Generation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lloyd returned to the main throne in the Death City of Mayfil. He threw the   
  
double doors open and stomped on through the walkway.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma sat very nonchalantly upon his large, enormous seat. Rose stood   
  
next to him.  
  
  
"Looks like someone's angry," Rose joked, "What happened to whatever plan you   
  
were working on?" Rose had no idea of what Lloyd and Melbu Frahma were trying   
  
do; destroy the Dragoons of their world to alter the future.   
  
  
"Shut up wench," Lloyd growled.  
  
  
"What did you call me?!" Rose shouted angrily. She clenched her fist as bolts   
  
of dark power began to pulsate.  
  
  
"Stop it this instant," Melbu Frahma demanded loudly, his voice echoing.  
  
  
The both of them stopped their feuding and turned away from each other.  
  
  
"Bickering like young children. How pathetic are the both of you!" Melbu   
  
scolded, "We are already at the end! Leenus brought back the Moon Dagger from   
  
Zenebatos and the Moon Gem is with us thanks to Rose! This is no time for   
  
foolish, selfish pride!"  
  
  
Rose and Lloyd both bowed down to him.  
  
  
"Yes, you are right," Rose acknowledged.  
  
  
"We apologize," Lloyd added.  
  
  
"Now, Rose...Lloyd and I need to discuss something. Would you please excuse   
  
us?" Melbu Frahma asked politely.  
  
  
"As you wish," Rose agreed as she turned around and walked out the throne room.  
  
  
"Lloyd, what of your plan?!" Melbu complained, "What happened?!"  
  
  
"I was just about to attack the original Dragoons with full force..." he   
  
explained, "But, then, the Dragoons of the future appeared and attacked my men   
  
and I."  
  
  
"Their power is diminished in this time. You could not defeat them?!" Melbu   
  
yelled.  
  
  
"I almost had them killed, but then...the one called Sakura released an enormous   
  
amount of power from the new power that was bestowed upon her in the future,   
  
that of the Eternal Dragoon," Lloyd finished, "It was too strong...even for   
  
myself."  
  
  
"You told me that the Eternal Dragoon was born from the power of both the White   
  
Silver and Divine Dragoon Spirits, correct? Two potent holy powers conjoined   
  
together...She could pose a problem for us," Melbu thought to himself.  
  
  
"That's not exactly true..." Lloyd mentioned with an infamous grin.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Melbu asked.  
  
  
"During the time I spent in the future, I discovered many things. One of them   
  
was that the girl, Sakura, was not even truly human. She was created by Soa   
  
himself in order to fulfill the purpose of saving the world when the time came.   
  
The gods could not predict Sakura and Shana coexisting in the same time period.   
  
The power of the Divine Dragoon cannot belong with both of them," Lloyd told his   
  
master, "The power in this time is with Shana, correct? Which means Sakura   
  
cannot possess it."  
  
  
"So...you're saying she is disappearing?" Melbu asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
  
Lloyd nodded, "If Shana were to ever summon the Divine Dragoon's power, Sakura   
  
would disappear...forever. Never to return."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanishing Act  
  
The Death City of Mayfil  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The city of Tokyo was misty. Nobody was on the streets, hurrying to where they   
  
needed to be. Only one shadowy figure stood in the middle of the barren   
  
streets.  
  
  
It was Sakura.  
  
  
"Where am I?!" she asked, as her voice echoed throughout, "Julie!! David!!   
  
Bryant!! Somebody answer me!!"  
  
  
"Sakura!" someone yelled.  
  
  
"That voice...That's Bryant's voice!!" Sakura cried. She turned to look towards   
  
the sidewalk. She saw herself walking along in her school uniform. Bryant was   
  
calling out to her, running.  
  
  
This was a memory from the past.  
  
  
The other Sakura noticed the calling as she stopped and turned around.   
  
  
"Sakura!" Bryant called as he ran after her.   
  
  
"Oh, no." she gasped, "Not now."   
  
  
  
Sakura smiled as she watched like it was some sort of movie. It even brought a   
  
tear to her eye.  
  
  
Bryant caught up to her as he stopped to catch his breath, "You're pretty fast."   
  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked.   
  
  
"I wanted to see if you were all right," Bryant said.   
  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.   
  
  
"I saw what happened back there," Bryant said.   
  
  
"Oh..." Sakura replied sadly.   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Bryant asked.   
  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura said, "Just leave me alone." Sakura began to walk off with   
  
her briefcase in front of her.   
  
  
"You know, you try to be strong, but you can't fool me," Bryant told her.   
  
Sakura stopped, "What?"  
  
  
In that moment, Bryant vanished like the wind and into the misty city. The   
  
other Sakura did the same. The memory just simply...faded away.  
  
  
"Eh?! Wait!!" Sakura cried, "But, that was...That was..."  
  
  
The Dragoons were back at the beach watching over their unconscious friend.  
  
  
Bryant held her in his arms, brushing a strand of hair off to the side.  
  
  
"She seems to have stabilized now," David stated.  
  
  
"Oh, Sakura..." Julie sighed worriedly, "Why does all this happen to you?"  
  
  
"I...I just can't believe it," Bryant said, "What I...What we all saw. It just   
  
seems like a dream. No, a nightmare."  
  
  
"She was...vanishing, wasn't she?" Julie asked sadly.  
  
  
David nodded, "Yeah. But, there's gotta be a reason for it."  
  
  
"Would Kai know?" Bryant wondered.  
  
  
"Maybe," David replied.  
  
  
"Then we'll ask him about it," Julie said in an optimistic tone.  
  
  
"There's only one problem," David told her, "We have no means of contacting him.   
  
How are we supposed to help Sakura if we can't even speak to him? We don't even   
  
know what's the problem." David began to grow frustrated.  
  
  
Bryant tried to calm him down as much as he could, "It's all right David. We   
  
just have to hope Kai will contact us soon."  
  
  
"Yeah, but meanwhile the end of the Dragon Campaign War is almost here. The   
  
Moon That Never Sets will descend to the earth on the Divine Tree. Or something   
  
like that," Julie reminded them, "That's when the real test begins."  
  
  
"Shana and the others are probably heading to the main Wingly fortress," David   
  
stated, "Which means..."  
  
  
"Lloyd will be there," Bryant added, "We have to stop him."  
  
  
"But, how can we when...our strongest warrior is...is..." Julie struggled to   
  
say. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
  
"I know, Julie..." David said in a comforting tone, "Like Bryant said, we will   
  
get through this. It's just...gonna take some time."  
  
  
All of them returned to watching over Sakura, with worried looks on their faces.   
  
  
At this point, there was nothing neither of them could do.  
  
  
Everyone in the crowd quieted, watched, and listened.   
  
  
Sakura was still within the depths of her mind. Now, she stood upon the stage   
  
at her school. A very special memory that she held close to her heart was the   
  
scene. She looked around to see what was going on. She saw the dress she was   
  
wearing and the setting that appeared around her.  
  
  
"T-This is..." she thought to herself.   
  
  
Suddenly, the song started. Without even thinking twice about it, she began to   
  
sing into the microphone with the utmost calmness. She was feeling perfect at   
  
that one moment.   
  
  
Julie smiled profusely. She was so proud of her. She was so proud of where   
  
Sakura's gotten in her life. She was glad to be apart of it.   
  
  
David and Yui held hands and watch attentively. David was also happy for   
  
Sakura. Sakura had always been the most understanding. He was happy he was   
  
able to be apart of her growth.   
  
  
Bryant's heart was beating so fast. He could tell the song she was singing was   
  
directed towards him mostly.   
  
  
As she sang, she gave him a quick wink as she smiled.   
  
  
Bryant's feelings were all meshed into one. It was indescribable. He was just   
  
so happy to see the woman he loved up on that stage.   
  
  
Finally, Professor Drake was actually crying. A tear fell from his eyes. He   
  
had never seen Sakura like he did at that moment. He was pleased with the young   
  
woman he had raised.   
  
  
Sakura noticed his crying and also began to cry. She loved and cared for him so   
  
much. She was happy to know that she was making him proud.  
  
  
She saw that the memory was taking place once again in her mind. "This   
  
day...This night...An important memory..." Sakura thought, "One that I promised   
  
I would hold onto forever."  
  
  
But, the happiness she felt when reliving the experience would end very   
  
suddenly. Just like in the last memory she saw before, the audience began to   
  
vanish like wind as mist began to form inside the auditorium.   
  
  
Julie disappeared.  
  
Then David and Yui.  
  
Professor Drake was next.  
  
Followed by Bryant.  
  
  
The final thing that dissipated was the auditorium and the stage.   
  
  
Sakura was alone once again. She could not stop crying as she felt to her   
  
knees, burying her face in her palms. "Why?! Why?!" she sobbed, "What is   
  
happening to me?! Why are all the things I hold so dear to my   
  
heart...vanishing?!"  
  
  
The tears fell from her cheek, hitting the hazy floor. "I...I...I don't want to   
  
lose any of my precious memories!! I don't want to lose my precious friends...!   
  
My family!" she continued to cry. Then, all of a sudden, she looked to her   
  
body. It was starting to vanish once again. "No...No, not again!!" she   
  
shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bryant!! Look!!" Julie pointed out, "She's disappearing!!!" Fear struck her   
  
entire body. She couldn't stop shivering from it all. She couldn't lose   
  
another good friend.  
  
  
"No!!" Bryant cried, "Sakura!! Sakura!! Don't leave me!!!"  
  
  
Little by little, her body was fading. Bryant could see his own hands beneath   
  
her.  
  
  
David grew frustrated. He didn't know what he could do. He had to find some way   
  
to help her. He ran towards the sea, facing the sky. He clenched his fists and   
  
gathered the strength. "Kai!!! Professor!!!" he yelled with every single fiber   
  
in his being, "I know there has got to be some way you can hear me!!! Please!!!   
  
Hear me!!! We need your help!!! Before...Before she disappears from all of our   
  
lives forever!!!"  
  
  
The Jade Dragoon Spirit in David's right pocket began to glow. It looked as if   
  
it was trying to help him.  
  
  
Professor Drake was in the kitchen, washing dishes as he normally would. He was   
  
trying to get his mind off all of the problems everyone was facing, including   
  
him. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Sakura.   
  
  
Kai was still standing stolidly at the sliding doors. He seemed deep in   
  
thought. Or it could just be his usual manor of being.  
  
  
Unexpectedly, however, a shining green light appeared in the center of the room.   
  
David's voice called out, "Kai!! Professor!!"  
  
  
Both of their heads turned as soon as they heard the voice. They both ran   
  
towards it.  
  
  
"David?!" Drake gasped.  
  
  
"You can hear me?!" he asked, "Thank goodness!"  
  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Kai asked him worriedly.  
  
  
"No!! It's Sakura!!" David replied.  
  
  
"Sakura?!" Drake shouted, "What is it?!"  
  
  
"She's...She's vanishing!!" he cried, "We don't know what's going on and we   
  
don't know how to help her!"  
  
  
"Oh no...Already, so soon..." Kai sighed sadly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?! You mean...you knew about this?!" David shouted angrily.  
  
  
"This is not the time for this!" Drake yelled, "We need to help her and there's   
  
only one of us who can!"  
  
  
Kai nodded in agreement, "All right. I'll try and make another connection to   
  
the past. That's the only way I can help you."  
  
  
"Please, please hurry!!" David told him as the green light faded away.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma stood in the center of his enormous throne room. His devilish   
  
Wingly wings sprung forth from his back. "It is time...to begin..." he smiled   
  
to himself.  
  
  
Lloyd, Rose, and another Wingly woman stood behind him. The Wingly woman had   
  
short, platinum blue hair. She was the soldier that had been mentioned earlier,   
  
Leenus. The three minions stood stolidly and proudly behind their leader. This   
  
was the day they had been waiting for all along.  
  
  
"God of Demons...God of Hell..." Melbu Frahma spoke. His voice began to echo   
  
with many voices. It was an incantation that he was beginning to speak. "To   
  
us, your servants, you left us three Divine Moon Objects..." he continued,   
  
"Objects that would use Soa's own creations against him, when the time was   
  
right. That time...is now."  
  
  
The three Divine Moon Objects appeared in front of him. A ray of moon light   
  
shined down from the air above them upon the gem, the dagger, and the mirror.  
  
  
"I beg of you...Moon That Never Sets...Shine your omnipotent light upon us and   
  
open the doorway to your power!!" he finished with a loud cry.  
  
  
  
  
Outside of their floating fortress, The Moon That Never Sets began to glow even   
  
brighter than before. The countdown to the end had already begun.  
  
  
The six Dragoons of the Dragon Campaign War were already flying towards the   
  
direction of the Death City of Mayfil in order to stop the Wingly Empire once   
  
and for all. Nevertheless, they were all immediately stopped when they saw the   
  
three beams of light shining towards the illuminating Moon That Never Sets.  
  
  
Shana felt the evil and strong power swirling all around her. She grimaced,   
  
squinting her eyes and holding her head.  
  
  
"Shana, are you all right?!" Meru cried.  
  
  
"It's begun..." she replied in an ominous tone.  
  
  
"What has?!" Albert asked worriedly.  
  
  
Kongol looked over to the lustrous moon. "THE END." he stated.  
  
  
"They really do have the three Divine Moon Objects then," Haschel said.  
  
  
"Melbu Frahma has already activated them! Which means...!" Dart gasped.  
  
  
"The Divine Tree will rise soon and The Moon That Never Sets will descend upon   
  
its branches...inflicting death and destruction to the entire world..." Shana   
  
finished for him, "If Melbu Frahma joins with the moon's power, there will be no   
  
stopping him."  
  
  
"Then we'll have to stop him before he even gets the chance to," Dart told his   
  
friends in a determined tone.  
  
  
"Dart's right!" Meru agreed with optimism, "We've already gotten this far!"  
  
  
"We cannot stop now!" Albert added, "We shall do this for all of the people who   
  
have helped us!"  
  
  
"For the all the people whose lives have been lost because of this war!" Haschel   
  
shouted.  
  
  
"FOR HUMANS, GIGANTO AND ALL LIVING CREATURES." Kongol said.  
  
  
"For our entire world," Shana ended.  
  
  
"Dragoons! We fly! We'll end this now!" Dart told his team.  
  
  
Within seconds, the six Dragoons spread out their wings and set off to the Death   
  
City of Mayfil.  
  
  
  
  
  
During the time that all of those events occurred, Kai had made another   
  
connection to the past as another transmission was made with the Dragoons.   
  
  
Sakura was awake and was being held by her lover, Bryant.  
  
  
They all stood in front of the image of Kai and seemed to be in quite a dispute.  
  
  
"So you did know all along?!!" David asked him with the utmost fury.  
  
  
"You sent us back here knowing that this was going to happen?" Julie cried,   
  
tears streaming down her face, "I can't believe you would do this Kai!"  
  
  
Sakura was silent as she leaned on Bryant's body. She looked away from her   
  
friends as she listened to their argument. She didn't know what to say, so she   
  
didn't butt in on the conversation.  
  
  
Kai looked sad and ashamed. There really was no excuse for what he had done.   
  
He felt like a disappointment. "I had orders from Soa himself. He knew that   
  
there was a large risk of this occurring. But...He said that we had to take   
  
this chance, for if we didn't...He had already foreseen the destruction of the   
  
past and the future," Kai tried to explain to them so they'd understand.  
  
  
"But...for Sakura to disappear!! To vanish forever, never to return!! Even you   
  
would risk THAT?!" Bryant screamed, "She wouldn't just disappear!! She would be   
  
gone from our lives!! That's what makes this so important! My life is what it   
  
is because of HER! I know you feel the same way!!"  
  
  
"Please, Bryant. Be angry at me all you want, but...just remember, she has not   
  
disappeared just yet. She can still be saved," Kai reminded him, "If you all   
  
can complete your mission before Shana summons the Divine Dragoon, Sakura will   
  
be safe and you all can return home."  
  
  
"So...this is what Lloyd meant when he said: 'I will hurt you in the worst way   
  
you could ever imagine'..." Sakura finally spoke up, "This is what he meant. He   
  
knew all along of what could happen. He had this planned from the beginning."  
  
  
"Milady, do not worry. You will be safe," Kai reassured her.  
  
  
"As long as she is away from Shana, she'll be fine...right?" Julie asked, hoping   
  
for a good answer.  
  
  
Kai nodded in agreement, "Yes."  
  
  
"Look!! Look at the sky!!" David yelled, pointing to The Moon That Never Sets.  
  
  
They could all see the three beams of light shining from the ever-glowing moon.  
  
  
Kai realized what was happening, "It has already started. The Divine Tree will   
  
come forth from the earth soon and the moon will descend. That is when your   
  
true mission begins." The feed of Kai began to dissipate.  
  
  
"Kai!!" Julie shouted.  
  
  
"Wait! You can't leave us now!!" Bryant yelled, "Not after all this!!"  
  
  
"There is nothing else I can do now!" Kai cried as he began to fade away, "The   
  
rest is up to you!" With those words, he was gone.  
  
  
"He's gone," David sighed, "What are we to do now?"  
  
  
"The fate of the past, present, and future rests on us now," Julie told him.  
  
  
"Lloyd was right..." Sakura said softly. She began to walk away from her   
  
friends, facing the shimmering moon. "That is the worst way anyone could ever   
  
hurt me..." she said. A tear fell from her face and onto the sand.  
  
  
Her friends saw the glimmering tear and grew sad, truly realizing the magnitude   
  
of this situation and what it meant to all of them, not just her.  
  
  
Sakura looked straight up towards the sky as more tears followed. "The fact   
  
that I could disappear...doesn't bother me so much..." she sobbed.  
  
  
"Eh?!" Bryant gasped.  
  
  
"It's the fact that...I won't remember any of my precious memories with all of   
  
you. It would be as if they never even happened...And I...I don't want that!!"   
  
she continued cry, burying her face in her hands.  
  
  
"That's why...we won't let it happen," Julie told her.  
  
  
Sakura turned around to see them.  
  
  
"We want to be able to share all of those important memories together, all of   
  
us," David stated, "All of us together, with you."  
  
  
"So, because of this, we are going to continue on. Not just for us, not just   
  
for the world...but, for you...For you make my life complete, Sakura," Bryant   
  
smiled. He walked over to her and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
  
"B-Bryant..." she cried, "I love you." They both embraced one another, and then   
  
Sakura turned to her other two dear friends. "I love you all," she smiled, "And   
  
you're right. We will share all of those treasured memories and make new ones.   
  
And if you all will be by my side, I'll continue on too."  
  
  
All of her friends nodded with a cheerful smile.  
  
  
They all had their friendship and their love for one another with them. With   
  
that, they could accomplish almost anything. That was the secret weapon they   
  
took with them on this journey, with it they will complete it.  
  
  
Sakura wiped the last tears from her face and stepped forward to face all of her   
  
friends. "We transform, one last time. To save our world and to so that   
  
everyone will be able to share their precious memories as well," she told them   
  
firmly.  
  
  
  
  
Sea Wave Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
Julie's 'Sea Wave Dragoon Spirit' shined as water bursted out from it,   
  
transitioning into the actual transformation sequence. The background was   
  
colored in different shades of blue. Julie's body was now a silhouette of   
  
color. Her silhouette had her arms up in the air and her legs fairly close   
  
together, very femininely. The water, that had appeared from the spirit,   
  
appeared as streams and wrapped around Julie's body like ribbon. When the   
  
water disappeared, Julie was now in her normal form, her shining blue armor now   
  
on. Her armor was a pale blue, her Dragoon wings matching. Julie was in her   
  
braided hair style, but now what was holding her hair were seashells. Julie's   
  
thin, dragon-like sword appeared in her hand. She spun around once and   
  
finished in her stance.  
  
  
  
  
Jade Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of David's 'Jade Dragoon Spirit', wind bursted out like a hurricane. His   
  
green silhouette appeared standing straight with his arms and legs spread out   
  
apart. His eyes were also closed. The wind full of swirling green leaves   
  
bustled around his silhouette. The leaves swirled around his chest, arms and   
  
legs creating his shimmering Dragoon armor. Leaves passed by close up as his   
  
normal figure appeared. His headband appeared on his forehead as did his   
  
weapon. A lance with a sharp curved double blade made out of a special bark, as   
  
in wood. Then, his jade dragon wings bursted out of his back. At the end of   
  
the transformation, he stood in a stance with his weapon in hand facing the sky.  
  
  
  
Red-Eye Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
Bryant held the spirit close to his chest as he said the magic words. He then   
  
spread out his arms as fire bursted out of the spirit, going into the   
  
transformation. He is also a silhouette with different shades of red and orange   
  
inside. The background moves upwards behind him. Bryant's arms spread out   
  
open, as rings of fire appear. The rings of fire spun over different parts of   
  
his arms, legs and over his head. The rings of fire moved down, up, and across   
  
the specified body parts making his Red-Eye Dragoon armor appear. At the end of   
  
the transformation, Bryant's wings burst out of his back and his large red sword   
  
appears. He ends the transformation in a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eternal Dragoon Power!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura held the Eternal Dragoon Spirit into the air. Rays of brilliant white   
  
light emerged and spiraled out of the magic gem as she called out the enchanted   
  
words. The magical symbol inside the Dragoon Spirit began to spin and twirl   
  
around. It emerged from within its power, transitioning into her transformation   
  
sequence.  
  
  
Sakura, now in a holy white silhouette, spread out her arms and her white angel   
  
wings. The Eternal Dragoon Spirit was placed on her chest, still glowing   
  
brightly. The background around her was of different shades of white and light   
  
gray, moving and transitioning around as she transformed. Glistening silver   
  
ribbons appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her chest. They morphed into   
  
sparkling white feathers, revealing her armor chest plate and her skirt.   
  
  
She twirled around once as she lifted her arms into the air. More platinum   
  
ribbons emerged and gently wrapped around them, again morphing into feathers   
  
afterwards revealing her gloves and armlets. These were also of the same color   
  
and golden lined and trimmed. The ribbons then proceeded to drape around her   
  
legs, transforming into her boots. She spun around once again. The wings   
  
covered her for a moment and then returned. She was now out of silhouette form.   
  
The wings also changed. Instead of having artificial Dragoon wings as before,   
  
she wore artificial angel wings on her back. Closing in on her face, the golden   
  
heavenly symbol appeared on her forehead. Two feather-shaped hairpins also   
  
appeared on both sides of her head. In front of her, her new weapon came into   
  
sight. It was still a bow, but was now in the shape of two wings at each end.   
  
The ends were lined with gold. She stood in her original stance, having   
  
transformed.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma still stood in front of the three floating treasures. He had an   
  
evil, sinister grin firmly planted upon his face. He almost wanted to lick his   
  
lips in delight. This was exactly how he wanted things to transpire.  
  
  
"Your plan has been set into motion," Leenus said in her seductive tone of   
  
voice.  
  
  
"The end draws near, my lord." Rose stated.  
  
  
"Soon the Divine Tree will rise up from the earth..." Lloyd added, "What shall   
  
we do until then?"  
  
  
"The Dragoons will not stop. They all have strong hearts and strong wills to   
  
fight. We have to make sure they do not interfere with my plan," Melbu told   
  
them, "We will set off to the Divine Tree once it has come into view. Until   
  
then, stay on guard."  
  
  
Then suddenly, the sound of magic attacks and explosions could be heard from all   
  
around them.  
  
  
They all turned to the windows to see what was going on outside their fortress.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma gasped with disgust on his face, "The Dragoons!!"  
  
  
The six Dragoons had finally arrived outside the floating Death City of Mayfil.   
  
They were being attacked by a swarm of Virage from all sides.  
  
  
Meru and Haschel flew together, side by side, as they were being chased by three   
  
Virage. The Virage fired purple laser beams from behind them. Meru and Haschel   
  
swiftly moved from one side to the next, dodging each attack. The both of them   
  
looked at one another, and nodded in agreement. They decided it was their turn   
  
to take the offensive. They stopped flying and turned around to face their   
  
enemies.  
  
  
The Sea Wave Dragoon twirled around as many streams of water spiraled up to both   
  
of her hands. It created a magical whirlwind of water. "Sapphire Whirlwind!!!"   
  
she shouted as she stopped spinning and fired the whirlwind onto the Virage.  
  
  
The Violet Thunder Dragoon lifted his clenched fist into the air. Bolts of   
  
purple lightning appeared and began to shoot onto his fist, giving him power.   
  
"Atomic...!!!" he began calling out the spell as the lightning bolts began to   
  
create a massive ball of lightning. "...Thunder!!!" he finished the spell as he   
  
threw the ball from his fist towards the three monsters.  
  
  
The two magic attacks were enough to disable and destroy the three Virage.  
  
  
An image of the Earth appeared behind the Golden Eye Dragoon, Kongol. The earth   
  
itself released from beneath a Virage and entrapped it while lifting it into the   
  
air. The Golden-Eye Dragoon floated up into the air, leveled with the Virage.   
  
"Golden Gaea!!!" he yelled as the image of the Earth began to shine a golden   
  
light. The light engulfed his body giving him more strength. He pointed both of   
  
his hands to his target and released all of that energy onto it.  
  
  
The Virage that stood in Kongol's way was completely obliterated. There was   
  
nothing left of it.  
  
  
"THAT TEACH VIRAGE NOT TO MESS WITH GIGANTO," Kongol smiled.  
  
  
Albert was just nearby and had just fended off a Wingly soldier with his staff.   
  
He looked over to where Kongol was and saw another Virage coming up from behind   
  
him.  
  
  
It sneakily approached, already charging up its laser attack.  
  
  
"Kongol!!! Watch out!!!" Albert cried from afar.  
  
  
However, he was too late. Just as Kongol turned around to see what his friend   
  
was warning him about, the Virage released the laser beam, hitting Kongol   
  
straight into his chest.   
  
  
"Aggghhh!!!!" Kongol screamed in pain as he was thrown across the air. He was   
  
blown straight into the wall of the Death City. The blast was so hard that he   
  
was stuck in the dent that was created by the impact.  
  
  
He was unconscious.  
  
  
"Kongol!!!" Albert shouted.  
  
  
The Virage began to approach the injured Giganto at this point.  
  
  
Albert knew he had to help him. Kongol was completely helpless, and he had to   
  
protect him. He immediately spread out his Dragoon wings and soared off towards   
  
the Virage. He caught the Virage off guard and stuck the blade part of his   
  
staff into the Virage's back.  
  
  
"Waaarrrgghhh!!!" the Virage cried in pain.  
  
  
Albert stabbed him again, and then again, and once more. "Stay away from   
  
him!!!" he yelled as he did so. When he went to stab the Virage once again, the   
  
Virage swung back its arm hitting Albert across the face and pushing him back.  
  
  
The Virage's purple blood began to run through the open wounds.  
  
  
"Now we end your life!!" Albert told it.  
  
  
The Jade Dragoon clenched both fists. Large streams of immense green wind   
  
formed out of his fists. He brought his fists at his sides pointing upward and   
  
yelled out the spell, "Emerald Typhoon!!!!" He then thrusted one fist after   
  
another releasing the devastating attack.  
  
  
The blasts of violent wind struck straight through the Virage, soon destroying   
  
it.  
  
  
Albert rushed to the aide of his oversized friend. "Kongol!! Are you all   
  
right?!" he cried. He flew right next to him.  
  
  
Kongol squinted his eyes when he heard the regal voice and soon opened them.   
  
"HUMAN KING...SAVE KONGOL?" he asked.  
  
  
Albert smiled, "Yes."  
  
  
"KONGOL THANK HUMAN KING," Kongol smiled back, faintly.  
  
  
Dart slashed at a Wingly soldier with his large, red sword. He then turned   
  
around to dice at another one.  
  
  
Right at his side, Shana used her arrows made of light to strike through the   
  
other opposing soldiers. One by one she pulled out arrows, and even sometimes   
  
shot three at a time for more precision.  
  
  
"We can't keep...!!" Dart began to say as he attacked another enemy,   
  
"......going like this!!"  
  
  
"I know!!" Shana agreed. She fired another arrow from her bow. "We have to get   
  
inside before the Divine Tree rises!" she shouted.  
  
"All right then!" Dart agreed. He took out his Dragoon Spirit and contacted his   
  
allies. "Meru, Haschel, Kongol, Albert! We're going to make a break for the   
  
city! Meet us inside!" he told them.  
  
  
"Got it!" Meru replied.  
  
  
"We're on our way!" Haschel shouted.  
  
  
"KONGOL UNDERSTAND," he agreed.  
  
  
"We'll be there shortly," Albert acknowledged.  
  
  
Dart put the spirit back onto his armor and then looked to Shana, "Let's move."  
  
  
She nodded in agreement, "Right!"  
  
  
The two of them spread out their wings and flew through the opposing enemies,   
  
taking them out as they went along.   
  
  
They were soon being followed by a group of soldier and one Virage.  
  
  
Shana looked back to see them, "They're on our tail!"  
  
  
"We've gotta lose them!" Dart shouted, "Follow me!"  
  
  
He led the White Silver Dragoon into the Death City as their enemies followed   
  
them inside.  
  
  
The enemies stopped when they entered as the two Dragoons they were following   
  
had just suddenly vanished into thin air. They looked around and couldn't see   
  
anything but debris from the battles.  
  
  
Little did they know, Shana and Dart were hiding behind a large statue of Melbu   
  
Frahma.  
  
  
The soldiers and the Virage quickly gave up and flew back off into the sky.  
  
  
"They're gone," Dart stated.  
  
  
"We'd better hurry and find Melbu Frahma, quickly..." Shana told him.  
  
  
They both flew out of their hiding place and landed in the center of what seemed   
  
to be a town square.  
  
  
Meru, Haschel, Kongol, and Albert arrived soon after.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you two are all right!" Meru shouted with relief and happiness.  
  
  
"Yes, we're fine," Shana smiled.  
  
  
"And you?" Dart asked them.  
  
  
"We're all in one piece," Haschel replied.  
  
  
"We need to hurry," Albert said, "We haven't much time."  
  
  
"HUMAN KING RIGHT," Kongol nodded.  
  
  
"Yes, we know," Dart thought, "We just need to find out where Melbu Frahma is   
  
and then..."  
  
  
Just as he was speaking, a black sphere made of magic surrounded the Dragoons.  
  
  
"What?!" Shana gasped.  
  
  
"What's going on?!!" Meru screamed.  
  
  
In the blink of an eye, the sphere disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
It quickly reappeared in a split second inside Melbu Frahma's throne room.  
  
  
The sphere disappeared.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Haschel asked.  
  
  
"Welcome Dragoons..." Melbu Frahma spoke from behind them, with his usual   
  
menacing smirk.  
  
  
The Dragoons turned around to face him.  
  
  
Across the three divine treasures, Melbu Frahma sat upon his throne with his   
  
three strongest warriors at his side.  
  
  
"Melbu Frahma!!" Shana shouted.  
  
  
"Look!! There it is!!" Julie pointed out as the four Dragoons arrived near the   
  
Death City of Mayfil.  
  
  
"Everything seems all right so far," Bryant stated, "We'd better move."  
  
  
Bryant was just about to take off when Sakura stopped him.  
  
  
"Wait!" she shouted.  
  
  
"Why? What is it?" Bryant asked her.  
  
  
"David, can you zoom in on the city using your computer?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. The dragon eye came out of his armored headband, covering   
  
his left eye. Inside, he could see the city. The computer closed in on it and   
  
then zoomed in to get a very good close up. He could see the Wingly soldiers   
  
and Virage surrounding the vicinity. "We've got trouble," David told them as he   
  
put his computer away.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Julie wondered.  
  
  
"An army of Winglies and Virage have the entire place surrounded. We could   
  
never break through," David told them.  
  
  
"But, we've got to do something!" Sakura pleaded, "I'll fight them if I have   
  
to!"  
  
  
"No, Sakura!" Bryant yelled, "You're not fighting this time!"  
  
  
"W-What?!" she gasped.  
  
  
"You...aren't coming with us," Bryant told her.  
  
  
"What?! You're crazy! Of course I'm coming with you! We all have to fight   
  
together!" she said.  
  
  
"Sakura, don't you realize you're disappearing?!" Bryant shouted at her.  
  
  
Sakura was stunned.  
  
  
"You heard Kai! We have to keep you away from Shana at all costs! Because...if   
  
we don't...you'll...!" he cried.  
  
  
"We want you to be safe, Sakura." David said, "This is for the best."  
  
  
"But, I can't let you go in there by yourselves! And not with all of those   
  
enemies waiting to kill you!!" she shouted, "I can't let you! You don't need to   
  
protect me..."  
  
  
"Sakura..." Julie said softly. She took her close friend by the hand. "You   
  
have always been by our side. You...have always put yourself on the line to   
  
make sure we're safe, right? Let us return the favor. Let us protect you,"   
  
Julie smiled, "We're doing this because we love you."  
  
  
"But...But...!" Sakura sobbed, "I don't want anything to happen to any of you!!"  
  
  
"We'll be careful," Bryant told her, "We just have to make sure Lloyd doesn't do   
  
anything out of the normal. We'll just be on surveillance, you could say."  
  
  
Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure. "I obviously   
  
can't stop you," she laughed, "All right then. But, don't think I won't help   
  
you."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" David asked.  
  
"I'll clear the way for you to get inside," Sakura replied, "I'll help you all,   
  
just like you've always helped me."  
  
  
They all smiled at one another.  
  
  
Everything was quiet within the army of Winglies and Virage. They all kept   
  
their guard up, making sure nobody interfered with their master's orders.  
  
  
Then instantaneously, from the sky above, a magical gate made of holy white   
  
appeared facing down on them.  
  
  
The Winglies and Virage covered their eyes from the bright light.  
  
  
Sakura had her arms reached towards the sky. "Get ready to go," she told her   
  
friends.  
  
  
They all nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
  
"Gate of Heaven!!!" Sakura finally shouted.  
  
  
The holy gate slowly opened its doors as brilliant and vibrant rays of white   
  
light shot downwards towards the opposing army.  
  
  
"We'll be back soon," Bryant said.  
  
  
Sakura smiled, "I'll be waiting."  
  
  
"Dragoons, let's fly!" David shouted.  
  
  
The three of them spread out their wings and set off towards the city as the   
  
army was distracted by the powerful spell.  
  
  
Sakura was worried for all of them. She just hoped they wouldn't have to   
  
battle. She didn't know if they would be able to survive another battle.  
  
  
  
Kongol and Haschel were both blown into the marble walls of the throne room.   
  
The Wingly, Leenus, hovered above them. "Ha ha ha! This shall be your last   
  
breath!" she laughed.  
  
  
Meru swiped at Rose with her large hammer.  
  
  
Rose swiftly moved out of the way and then hit her with her blade.  
  
  
Albert tried hitting her with his staff.  
  
  
She blocked it with her own weapon.  
  
  
Albert tried again, and then again, and again. Rose continued to dodged each   
  
attempt at a strike.  
  
  
"Be gone!" she shouted as she made her offensive move and struck him in the   
  
chest, pushing him away.  
  
  
Dart came at her from above with his right fist blazing with fire. "Flame   
  
Shot!!" he shouted with the utmost intensity. He released an immense fire ball   
  
at Rose.  
  
  
She flew out of the way as the attack crashed into the floor, creating an   
  
enormous crater.  
  
  
"Melbu Frahma!! Please, stop this!!" Shana pleaded. She tried to make him   
  
understand.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma still stood upon his throne with Lloyd at his side.  
  
  
"You can't want this! To have the world be destroyed!" she continued.  
  
  
"You ignorant fool!" Melbu replied, "You don't understand anything do you?!   
  
About what my race has had to endure! Being neglected and discriminated against   
  
by you humans and the very Heavens themselves! I do want this to happen! This   
  
is what I have been living for! The day when I would take revenge on you humans   
  
and the ever powerful Soa himself!! Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
  
"No, you're wrong!! Not all humans are like what you say!!" Shana cried, "Many   
  
of us are loving, caring, and kind to all creatures! There will always be those   
  
few who are ignorant, like you say! But, not all of us! You're the one who is   
  
ignorant!!"  
  
  
"Shut up!!!" Melbu Frahma yelled at the top of his lungs. He let out a   
  
humongous blast of dark energy bolts at the White Silver Dragoon.  
  
  
She was defenseless and was knocked down to the floor.  
  
  
"Shana!!!" Dart shouted. He was just about to fly to her aide when Rose stepped   
  
in front of him. "Out of my way!" he demanded.  
  
  
"We have some unfinished business to take care of!!" she replied sarcastically.   
  
She punched him in the face and continued to try and swipe at him.   
  
  
Dart wanted to get away, but couldn't because of the oncoming blows of the Dark   
  
Dragoon. He didn't know how he could help her now.  
  
  
Shana weakly got up onto her feet. She stumbled just a bit, but still managed   
  
to get up on her own. "Why...can't you understand that life is precious?" Shana   
  
asked him, "Life is not something to be taken for granted! And you treat it as   
  
such! You wish to destroy life! I can't let you continue any longer, King of   
  
Winglies!"  
  
  
Melbu Frahma stood up from his throne and began to descend the steps towards the   
  
main floor. He could see the two battles going on around him.  
  
  
Rose and Dart fighting at one side.  
  
  
Meru, Albert, Haschel, and Kongol fighting Leenus at the other.  
  
  
"What do you intend to do about it White Silver Dragoon?" Melbu asked her.  
  
  
The aura around the area between Shana and Melbu Frahma changed into a white and   
  
holy place. She floated into the air as clouds materialized above her and began   
  
to release beams of holy light. "God, give me power!" she cried, her hands in a   
  
praying form. Behind her, 'Heaven's Gate' appeared and began to open. "Gate of   
  
Heaven!!!" she called out the final spell as the gates opened and massive beams   
  
of white light shot outward towards Melbu Frahma.  
  
  
Melbu's demon wings sprung forth from his back and came forward to cover his   
  
entire ancient body. The beams of light struck his wings but caused no damage   
  
whatsoever. It could not even phase him in the slightest.  
  
  
"Ah!! No!!" Shana gasped.  
  
  
Bryant, David, and Julie had just arrived outside the throne room. They could   
  
hear the entire battle raging on inside. Explosions and magical spells racing   
  
onward.  
  
  
"So far, everything seems to be going as it should," David stated.  
  
  
"But, still...It's so hard to just stand here and do nothing! I wish I could   
  
help them!" Julie cried.  
  
  
"I know, Julie. But, we just have to stay still until its all over," Bryant   
  
tried to calm her down.  
  
  
"Oh, and trust me..." Lloyd began to say as he appeared behind them, "...It'll   
  
be all over soon enough."  
  
  
"Lloyd!!" Bryant yelled.  
  
  
"Ah, now where is that Divine Dragoon?" Lloyd asked in an insulting way.  
  
  
"You knew about what would happen to her if she came here, didn't you?! You had   
  
this planned from the beginning!!" Bryant shouted angrily.  
  
  
"That I did," Lloyd smirked, "She will disappear soon enough."  
  
  
"But...I thought you wanted Melbu Frahma to join with The Moon That Never   
  
Sets!!" David stated.  
  
  
"That's where you are wrong," Lloyd replied, "I do want her to. But, of course,   
  
you all don't know my true purpose. I grew more knowledgeable the amount of   
  
time I spent in your world. New plans come up."  
  
  
"We won't let you do whatever you wish!!" Julie shouted, "We'll stop you!!"  
  
  
"Fight me then!!!" Lloyd yelled back as he ran towards them.  
  
  
  
"Something isn't right," Sakura said to herself. She was still outside the city   
  
walls waiting for her friends. "I have a bad feeling as if...they need my   
  
help," she said.  
  
  
"You Dragoons are powerless against me!!" Melbu Frahma laughed, "You are all   
  
weak!!"  
  
  
"No!!" Shana cried, "I won't let you do this! I won't let you destroy our   
  
world!!" She looked around the entire room for another solution and saw the   
  
three Divine Moon Objects floating within the three beams of moonlight. She   
  
knew she had to do something to stop the events that were about to transpire.   
  
She gathered her strength and her courage and ran towards the beams of light.  
  
  
"Shana, wait!!" Meru shouted from afar.  
  
  
"Don't do it!" Albert yelled.  
  
"SHANA!!" Kongol shouted.  
  
  
"Come back!!" Haschel added.  
  
  
Dart stopped battling with Rose when he heard the screaming of his friends. He   
  
looked back to see Shana running towards the Divine Moon Objects. "Shana!!   
  
No!!" he cried.  
  
  
Shana leaped towards the objects and grabbed onto the one placed in the middle,   
  
the Moon Mirror. She tried to pull and take it out, but couldn't. The Moon   
  
Mirror retaliated against her by releasing bolts of dark magic onto her body.  
  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" she screamed in pain.  
  
  
"Shana!!!" Dart yelled.  
  
  
Now Shana wanted to let go, but the Moon Mirror would not let her either. It   
  
was shocking her with dark magic.  
  
  
All of the Dragoons and even the Winglies stopped to watch what was going on.  
  
  
Leenus, however, noticed something from outside the window and rushed towards   
  
it. She looked down to the earth to see an important event occurring below   
  
them. "My lord!! Look!!" she shouted.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma rushed to the window to see. He smiled with the utmost delight   
  
when he saw what was happening. "It's rising!! It's rising!! Ha ha ha!!!" he   
  
laughed sinisterly.  
  
  
The Moon Mirror finally released Shana as she fell to the floor lifelessly.  
  
  
Outside of the throne room, Lloyd had already defeated the other Dragoons. They   
  
lied helplessly upon the floor below him. "The time has finally come," he told   
  
them.  
  
  
The Dragoons lifted up their heads to see him.  
  
  
"You all will finally see what it was I've been wanting to do all along," Lloyd   
  
said as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
He reappeared in the throne room, next to Melbu Frahma. "The Divine Tree is   
  
finally rising," he told him.  
  
  
"Yes, it is," Melbu grinned, "We depart for it."  
  
  
Rose and Leenus joined them both.  
  
  
Melbu Frahma took one last look at the six Dragoons. "My revenge upon you   
  
humans comes into sight for the first time," he said. He then vanished along   
  
with Rose and Leenus.  
  
  
The three of them reappeared outside the city walls as the descended towards the   
  
earth.  
  
  
"We've got to go after them!!" Haschel shouted.  
  
  
"Let's go," Albert said.  
  
  
"What about Shana?" Meru asked.  
  
  
"She will be staying here, with me..." Lloyd stated. He quickly disappeared the   
  
reappeared next to Shana.  
  
  
"Shana!!!" Dart cried as he rushed towards her.  
  
  
Lloyd pointed his palm at the Dragoons, causing to slowly dissipate to the   
  
outside.  
  
  
"What?!" Meru gasped.  
  
  
Dart was stopped in his tracks as he tried to reach out to Shana, "Shana!!!"  
  
  
"Say goodbye. For this will be the last time you see her," Lloyd told him.  
  
  
Soon enough, the Dragoons appeared outside the city walls.  
  
  
Dart banged on the wall in frustration, "Shana!!"  
  
  
"MUST SAVE HER," Kongol said simply.  
  
  
"Kongol's right," Haschel agreed.  
  
  
"We'd better hurry! Before it's too late!" Dart shouted.  
  
  
They all looked towards the side and saw The Moon That Never Sets descending   
  
towards the Earth.  
  
  
The doors to the throne room slowly opened up. Bryant and the other Dragoons   
  
crawled through to see what Lloyd was trying to do.  
  
  
Shana was still unconscious, lying upon the floor.  
  
  
The Dragon Buster appeared in Lloyd's hand.  
  
  
"You know, I thought that I should just continue on with my plan and let history   
  
take its course as it rightfully should," he said, "But, then I thought: But,   
  
what if this young girl still manages to transform herself into the Divine   
  
Dragoon? My plan could be ruined. That's why...I kill you now, and kill two   
  
birds with one stone. Both you and Sakura will be gone as thorns in spine."  
  
  
"N-No...!" Bryant struggled to shout.  
  
  
Lloyd lifted into the air and then pointed his sword downward to the fallen   
  
heroine. "Die Divine Dragoon!!!" he yelled as he rapidly came down towards her.  
  
  
Within the split second, a white boot leaped off from next to Bryant.  
  
  
He could see it and saw the woman fly towards Lloyd and Shana.  
  
  
Lloyd continued to strike down, but didn't not strike down on the White Silver   
  
Dragoon. He struck into the marble floors. "What?" he asked, "Where did   
  
she...?"  
  
  
Bryant, Julie and David gasped when they saw who it was that saved Shana.  
  
  
Sakura held the unconscious Shana in her arms and faced the evil Wingly.  
  
  
"You!!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
  
"I won't let you do this," Sakura told him, "Even if it costs me my life, I will   
  
protect her so that she can go on and live her life as she should."  
  
  
"If that is your wish, then I shall have you die together!!!" Lloyd yelled as he   
  
shot a large blast of dark magic at the Eternal Dragoon.  
  
  
Sakura leaped out of the way, dodging the attack.  
  
  
Lloyd tried to hit her once again, this time catching Sakura off guard.  
  
  
Sakura saw the blast coming at her and knew she didn't have enough time to   
  
escape. But, she knew she had to protect the young woman that she held in her   
  
arms. She turned her back to the oncoming attack, shielding Shana as she was   
  
hit. She was blown across the floor, but did not let Shana gain even a scratch.   
  
She was determined to make sure she lived.  
  
  
Lloyd slowly approached the duo.  
  
  
Sakura looked at her hand and saw that she was starting to disappear once again.   
  
"No!" she thought to herself, "Not now!" She was afraid that this would disable   
  
her from protecting the White Silver Dragoon. But, she then looked at Shana's   
  
sleeping face and felt a warmth she had felt previously. It was the same   
  
feeling she felt when she transformed herself into the Divine Dragoon and was   
  
possessed by her spirit.   
  
  
"Give it up Sakura!" Lloyd shouted, "This ends here!"  
  
  
"I won't let you harm her," Sakura said as she stood up onto her feet, "Because   
  
of her...Because of Shana...I have what I have. Because she gave everything to   
  
the world I have the love in my heart and the ability to live. And now, I will   
  
give everything to her!!" She gently placed Shana onto the floor and then   
  
turned to face Lloyd.  
  
  
Her golden symbol began to shine upon her forehead, drawing strength. The area   
  
around them changed into what could've been a planetarium. It was like they   
  
were levitating in the outer reaches of space.  
  
  
Sakura took her bow and pointed it at Lloyd. She raised her other arm into the   
  
air. The stars around her began to gather and come together, forming massive   
  
energy, into her palm. She clenched down upon it, creating a large arrow made   
  
completely of light. She placed it upon the bow and pulled back.   
  
"Celestial...!!" she began to shout, as she pulled back. Even more power from   
  
the universe came together, but now upon the point of her arrow. "...Arrow!!"   
  
she finished, letting the arrow fire on.   
  
  
The arrow soared across the gap like a comet in space.  
  
  
Lloyd tried to block the arrow using a type of barrier magic, but struggled to   
  
do so. "Urgh...!!!" he grimaced, "Aagghh!!!!" He couldn't fight back any   
  
longer and was blown through the wall behind him.  
  
  
The wall was completely destroyed and crashed down upon him, revealing the   
  
outside.  
  
  
Lloyd reappeared outside the debris, "This...This means nothing Dragoons! We'll   
  
see what you can do when my plan comes into fruit!" He then disappeared without   
  
a trace.  
  
  
Sakura was just about to fall over when Bryant rushed to her side and held her.  
  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
  
"Are you all right?!" Julie cried worriedly as she and David flew next to them.  
  
  
She nodded faintly, "I'll be...fine."  
  
  
"We've gotta go! You can't be near Shana like this!" David warned her.  
  
  
Shana weakly opened her eyes to look up and see what looked like an angel of   
  
light, due to her hazy vision. "Angel...?" she asked.  
  
  
Sakura knelt down to her, "You'll be all right, Shana. It'll all be all right."  
  
  
Shana fell back into her sleep.  
  
  
"Let's go!" David shouted.  
  
  
Bryant helped Sakura up as they all flew out through the opening created by the   
  
battle.  
  
  
Soon thereafter, the other Dragoons broke through the throne room door and   
  
rushed to Shana.  
  
  
"Shana!!!" Dart shouted. He hurried and knelt down beside her, holding her in   
  
his arms.  
  
  
"She's safe," Albert sighed in relief.  
  
  
Shana slowly began to reawaken.  
  
  
"Shana!" Meru shouted happily.  
  
  
"THANK GOODNESS," Kongol said.  
  
  
"Shana, what happened?" Haschel asked her.  
  
  
"I'm not sure..." she said faintly.   
  
  
Dart helped her up onto her feet.  
  
  
"But, there was an angel here," she told them.  
  
  
"An angel?" Dart wondered.  
  
  
"I think...I think she protected me," Shana stated, not really too sure.  
  
  
"It must be true then," Albert said as he looked around, "There obviously was   
  
another battle in here."  
  
  
"Perhaps you really do have a guardian angel watching over you, Shana," Haschel   
  
suggested.  
  
  
"Maybe," she smiled.  
  
  
Meru walked over towards the opening that led to the outside, "But, even   
  
still...Can your guardian angel protect us against that?"  
  
  
The Divine Tree sprouted its many thick branches from the earth, awaiting The   
  
Moon That Never Sets' descent. Soon enough, however, the moon gently landed in   
  
place at the top of the Divine Tree.   
  
  
Melbu Frahma, Rose, Leenus, and Lloyd floated above it. What they had been   
  
working towards all along was finally in sight. It was time for them to claim   
  
their prize.  
  
  
Sakura and her friends were up above in the sky watching the same event. Their   
  
mission was almost complete. They had protected the Dragoons of this time for   
  
now, but now had to complete the final stage. They needed to go to the Divine   
  
Tree and create another Dark Dragoon Spirit so Sakura could summon the Divine   
  
Dragoon when the time came. Nevertheless, Sakura's life was at risk if Shana   
  
were to transform herself while Sakura was there. Everything was life or death. 


	3. The Tree, The Moon, The Time: Their Fina...

The Legend of Dragoon

"Generation"

      The earth surrounding the newly risen Divine Tree was desolate and barren.  There was no life of any kind.  Not even the smallest of organisms could survive in the area.  Cracks and deep crevices had appeared all around and the wind blew the little dust that occupied the deserted plains about.  This was an example of what the earth might look like if no one stopped Melbu Frahma from completing his plan.

      In this time, there were only six who stood between the Wingly Empire and the road to destruction.  They were the six Dragoons.  Warriors, Knights, Soldiers of Peace.  They fought to protect this world they deeply cared about and all the people they loved.  It was worth fighting for.

      They all stood at the opening the battle between Sakura and Lloyd had created.  They all looked solemnly at the dull and at the same time, frightening sight.  

      "It's here..." Shana stated.  She showed little emotional.  No sadness, no anger, no grief, no fear.  It was probably because she was feeling all those things at once and it made her numb.  But, she knew that she couldn't let those feelings get in the way.  She had a job to do.

      Dart stepped forward and then turned to face all of his friends.  "Everyone..." he began, "We've all gone on this amazing journey with one another.  We knew that there was a large possibility that we might see this occurring below us.  But...I truly believe we're ready to face it and do what we can."

      Meru smiled, "Dart's right.  We are ready.  Because...we're together.  And as along as we're together, nothing can stop us."

      "We will fight with all our might," Albert added.

      "WITH ALL OUR HEARTS," Kongol proceeded to say.

      "Until our lives burn out once and for all," Haschel said.

      "So that we can one day find the happiness we seek," Shana finished, "I genuinely believe that will happen.  We will be together after this.  We will all celebrate and live happy lives and grow old together.  Like Meru said, as long as we are one, we can win." 

      Little did Shana know, that really was the key to winning this battle.  It was the key to her evolution.

      The six Dragoons came together and formed a circle.

      "We are Dragoons.  Soldiers of peace, love, and...the future." Shana told them all in a sincere tone.

      "Violet Thunder Dragoon," Haschel said as he placed his hand in the middle.

      Kongol did the same, "GOLDEN EYE DRAGOON."

      "Sea Wave Dragoon," Meru added, putting her hand in the middle with a fiery smile.

      "Jade Dragoon," Albert said with conviction.

      Dart was next, "Red-Eye Dragoon."

      Shana was the final one, "White Silver Dragoon."

      The six of them smiled gently at one another.  This was the climax of their story; the most important moment in their journey.  With their hands together as one so they would they be.  Determined, strong, willing, and eager to save their world from the grasps of destruction.  This would end now.

They all then took a step towards the exit that led to the stormy sky.  Each one of them was side by side.  It was now time to end this, once and for all.

The Tree, The Moon, The Time

Their Final Bow

      "So...this is how it all played out then," David said.

The four other Dragoons were still floating high above in the sky, watching The Moon That Never Sets and the Divine Tree.

      "It's pretty horrible," Julie stated, "I just hope everything goes as it should."

      "It will," Sakura spoke up.

      Everyone looked to her.

      "I know Shana.  She will realize the key.  Just like I did, remember.  She can do it," Sakura reassured them all.

      "You're right," Bryant agreed with a charismatic smile.

      "Look!" David shouted, pointing down below, "It's Lloyd and Rose!"

      Leenus and Melbu Frahma were also with them.

      "Yeah, and those other two..." Julie said snidely.

      "Who are they?" Sakura asked, not knowing who they were.

      "Leenus is another one of the Wingly lackies," Julie answered, "And the other one...well..."

      "He's the one who started this entire mess," Bryant stepped in, "Melbu Frahma, the Ruler of the Wingly Empire.  That's the guy Dart and the others need to look out for."

      "It looks like they've entered inside The Moon That Never Sets," David analyzed, "They trying to activate its power."

      "Don't be too worried David.  Look up there," Julie told him in a relieved tone.

      The six other Dragoons were descending and heading towards The Moon That Never Sets as well.

      "They're gonna do it," Julie smiled.

      "I know they can," Sakura stated.

      "Well, since all of them have entered inside for the final battle...that means its our cue," David brought up.

      "Right.  We must get to the branches of the Divine Tree and find the birthplace of the Dark Dragon so that Sakura can create the Dark Dragoon Spirit once again," Bryant reviewed the plan.

      "Do you really think I can do it?" Sakura asked her friends.

      Julie nodded, "Of course we do."

      "And don't worry.  We'll be by your side protecting you from whatever comes our way," David reassured her.

      "Thank you," Sakura replied, "Now, it's time to go.  The future depends on the Dragoons...each an every one of us."

      The four enemies, whom which they all spoke, walked around the interior of The Moon That Never Sets.  They were stepping upon a walkway made of moonstone that was lifted from the crater filled ground by an invisible force.  Around them was just a sphere filled with streams of stone that looked and pulsated much like the veins of humans.  There was a throbbing sound echoing throughout the entire area.  It was very much like a heartbeat.  The Moon That Never Sets truly was a living being in itself.

      Melbu Frahma lifted his arms into the air in a joyous and delightful manner, "Ha ha ha!!!  We have arrived!!!"  His laughter and shouting continued to echo throughout the vicinity of the moon's core.

      "It's marvelous," Rose gleamed.

      "I can feel the supreme power all around me," Lloyd stated as he closed his eyes, "It is more than I imagined..."

      "It is," Leenus acknowledged.

      "Yes...And it will all be mine," Melbu Frahma grinned evilly.

      "That's what you think..." Lloyd thought to himself, glancing over to his leader with his usual smirk.

      Melbu Frahma turned and looked to both Rose and Leenus.  "Rose...it is time," he spoke.

      Rose nodded, "Yes.  It is."  She seemed very sad about what was about to happen.  Almost, as if it were more bittersweet than anything else.

      "We have already prepared the chamber.  'The Abyss' is also created," Melbu explained to her, "Leenus will take you there and seal you and your power away.  If we are to fail today, you will be our only hope at seeking revenge."

      "I understand," Rose agreed.

      "Come Rose," Leenus told her, "We must hurry."

      "Y-Yes...All right," she replied as the both of them flew off towards the exit.

      It would be the last time Rose would ever see the light of day for thousands of years.

      "Shall we continue?" Melbu suggested and began to walk.

      "Wait," Lloyd stopped him, "There is something I have to do first."

      "You mean stop those other Dragoons?" he asked, "Now that that girl is disappearing, they are of no threat to us."

      "There is more to it than you realize, my lord." Lloyd stated.

      "Very well," Melbu Frahma agreed, "Make sure they do not interfere.  I will handle the others if they do attempt to stop me."

      Lloyd bowed to him one last time, "Be safe my lord."

      "And so I shall," Melbu Frahma replied as he vanished instantaneously.

      Lloyd could only smile with delight.  He knew what was going to happen now.  He wanted it to happen.  "Goodbye, you old bag," Lloyd said as he too disappeared.

      Sakura and her friends landed upon one of the many thick, immense branches of the Divine Tree.  The wind around them was very strong and as loud as can be.

      "Okay!  We've gotta find the place where the 107th species was born!" David told everyone, "Then Sakura can use her magic to make the Dark Dragoon Spirit!"

      "And then...we can go home," Bryant smiled to her.

      Out of the blue, Kai appeared in front of the four Dragoons.  He had created another connection to the past.

      "Kai!" Sakura shouted happily.

      "_Milady, you're all right,_" Kai sighed with relief.

      "Yes, for now," she replied to him.  She knew the possibility of her vanishing was prominent.  She knew Shana would transform into the Divine Dragoon, and if she did...Sakura would be no more.

      "Kai, we're here at the Divine Tree," Julie said.

      "_Then, the last part of your mission awaits,_" Kai told her.

      Back at the dorm room, Kai was speaking to the Dragoons through his magic as Professor Drake watched on worriedly.

      "_You must all be ready for what your about to face,_" Kai continued, "_I have a strange feeling that there will be some opposition._"

      "Don't worry.  We're ready to fight...and to protect those that we love," Bryant said to him, looking over to Sakura.

      "_I have already spoken with the Heavens.  Another time portal will appear the moment Shana transforms herself, which means...Milady will be in a lot of danger.  You need to make sure your duty is done and get out of there as soon as possible.  And don't forget about Lloyd._" Kai explained the situation.

      "I'll try my best," Sakura nodded determinedly.

      "_Soon enough, you will all be back here...I know it in my heart to be true,_" Kai encouraged them, "_Be swift, and be safe Dragoons._"

      "We will Kai," David replied.

      "Have some dinner waiting for us when we get back, okay?!" Julie giggled.

      "_My prayers are with you all,_" Kai said as the feed faded away.

      Kai finished using his magic and fell onto the sofa.  

      Drake rushed to his aide with a bowl and a wet cloth.  He placed on Kai's forehead.  "What's going on?" he asked him worriedly.

      "They are currently at the Divine Tree." Kai answered.

      Drake sighed in relief, "Then that means they'll be returning home soon."

      "If all goes as planned professor," Kai replied ominously.

      Sakura's entire began to fade in and out once again.  Sakura knew this would happen.

      "Sakura!!" Bryant cried as he hurried over to her.

      After a few more seconds, the fading stopped.

      "I-It's all right, Bryant," she told him, "I'm fine now."

      "We'd better hurry," David stated, "We don't have a lot of time left."

      "Yeah, and this proves it." Julie added, "Shana and the others must be close to the end by now."

      "Yes, and so am I!!" Lloyd shouted from yards and yards away from them.

      The Dragoons looked over across the barren land to see the Wingly, Lloyd and a large army of Wingly soldiers behind him.  He was ready to finish them off.

      "Sakura, go and find the birthplace," Bryant ordered.

      "What?!  I can't let you fight them alone!!" Sakura cried, "You're crazy to think that I would even consider...!"

      "Sakura, it's all right," Julie tried to reassure her, "We already told you that we would protect you to the very end, just like you've always protected us."

      "We're gonna keep that promise so that we can all return home together," David said.

      "Everyone..." Sakura said.  She was very hesitant and apprehensive at first, but believed in her friends and agreed.  "All right," she nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can."  She turned around and hurried off into the Divine Tree.

      Her friends spread out their wings and set off towards the opposing army.

      The other Dragoons had already arrived at the main hall of The Moon That Never Sets.  They stood in front of a massive structure that looked like a blue-green colored coral reef.  There was a large hole with tentacles prying through in the very center.  

      Melbu Frahma floated in front of it.

      "Melbu Frahma!!  Stop this please!!  This can end right now if you would just...!" Shana tried to explain.

      Melbu Frahma would not have any of it, "I don't want to hear anymore of your meaningless, and worthless attempts at persuading me!  I had made up my mind long before this!!  I will seek revenge on the human race, starting with you all!!"

      The Dragoons stepped back, knowing something big was about to occur.

      "Ha ha ha!!!" Melbu Frahma laughed maliciously as he floated backwards towards the hole.  The tentacles grabbed his entire body, pulling him all the way inside.

      "No, wait!!" Shana pleaded.

      "It's too late!!" Dart shouted.

      "It's already begun!" Albert added.

      Only but minutes later did the new Melbu Frahma reappear.  He was no longer the Wingly they had once known.  He was now apart of The Moon That Never Sets.  He was much larger than before; probably almost ten times more so.  His fingernails were now claws the length of his own arm; colored opaque.  His eyes were completely as opaque as his claws.  He had no more clothes upon him and his ancient skin was now stretch from his waist down into the structure.  He had six tentacles sprung forth from his back.  And finally, his fangs were long and as pointed as they could possibly be.  They were thirst for blood.

      "Now..." he began to speak.  His voice was so large that no matter what it would echo throughout.  It was deep and sadistic in tone.  "...THE END FOR ALL OF YOU!!!" he shouted.

      "CHARGE!!!!" Lloyd shouted with all of his might, lifting his sword into the air; signaling to his soldiers to attack.

      The war cries of the Wingly army echoed throughout the entire world as they flew on into what would be their final battle.

      The three Dragoons were not afraid.  They continued to push forward, determined to finish what they came to finish.  And to protect the people they love most.  It was all that mattered to them.  They were as selfless as anyone could possibly be.

      "Here they come!" David shouted.

      "We won't stop!" Julie yelled heroically.

      "David, Julie!  We fight on!!!" Bryant ordered.

      The Wingly army shot up into the air and flew over to the Dragoons, surrounding them.  There was no where to escape for any one of them.

      They knew they could only fight on at this point.

      A large, massive group of soldiers came at Julie from all sides.  She knew she had to do something quickly.

      She summoned the power of the legendary Dragon, whom she got her Dragoon Spirit from.  She lifted her arm into the air as she called out the spell, "Sea Wave Dragon!!!"  Made of massive water, the Sea Wave Dragon appeared behind her.  She threw down her arm, releasing the dragon onto the Winglies.  The water dragon created an immense attack.

      It first used the Winglies' own strategy against them.  It's long, slender body first wrapped around the regiment of soldiers, leaving them nowhere to turn.  And in that moment, it opened up its potent jaws as it crashed into the Winglies.  They vanished without a trace.

      Julie thought she had the upper hand, so far.  But, from behind, another group of soldiers appeared.  They managed to hit her and push her back.  Julie decided to take a more manual approach.  She pulled out her arm and faced it towards the sky.  Streams of magical water conformed together, above her palm, to create her slender sword.

      She grabbed it and stood ready to fight.  "Yaaahhhh!!!!!" she shouted as loudly as she could as she flew towards the Winglies.  She was going to fight until her life force vanished from her body.  There was no fear.

      David twirled his staff up in the air and then struck down upon a Wingly soldier.  He swiftly turned around to strike another, then slashed at another, and destroyed the next one.  He knew he had to move rapidly, for the odds were not in the favor of him and his comrades.  Every second was critical.

      "There's too many of them..." he thought to himself as he looked around to see more approaching him from all directions.

      "DIE DRAGOON!!!" the Winglies screeched as they flew towards him.

      David didn't have any time to move at all.  The Winglies jumped all over him and covered him completely.  It was almost like a 'doggie pile'.  It didn't look like he could get out of this pinch.

      However, inside the pile of Winglies, a glow green light could be seen.

The Winglies were perplexed and confused.  They wondered of what was going on.

"BLOSSOM STORM!!!" David yelled from within the mound of demons.  He lunged up through them all as the massive wind of razor sharp leaves flourished upwards towards the sky, hitting every single one of the Wingly soldiers that had attacked him.

      Bryant had just finished attacking an assembly of the Wingly warriors and saw Lloyd floating above the entire battle very nonchalantly.  The sight just made him bitter to the core.  He was going to wipe that sinister grin off of his face himself.  He spread out his wings and headed towards him.

      Lloyd quickly noticed and continued to grin in his face.

      Just when Bryant thought he was going to reach him, another group of militia emerged before him.  They grabbed him and pushed him away from their master.

      "Lloyd!!!" Bryant shouted.  He was going to do whatever it took to get to that man.  Nothing was going to stand in his way.

      The Red-Eye Dragoon clasped his hands together and then slowly brought them apart.  In between his hands, a large dark ball enveloped in fire materialized.  He held it into the air and then threw it across the sky like a grenade as he yelled the spell, "Explosion!!!!"  The ball of fire combusted within the entire Wingly forces that opposed, destroying them all with an instant hit.

      That's when Bryant had his chance to finally face Lloyd for one last time.  He rushed over to him before anything else could interrupt his meeting with the evil Wingly.

      "So, it seems I've underestimated the power of you future Dragoons.  You're more formidable than I realized.  Refreshing," Lloyd said very casually, "However, you're run ends here Red-Eye Dragoon!  I won't let you interfere for what I have in store!"

      "I won't let you do as you please!  Nobody has that right!" Bryant yelled at him as he brought out his sword and pointed the sharp end at Lloyd's neck, "Things can't always be as you want them to be!!"

      "They will for me!  I have been persecuted against my entire life!  You humans had taken away any small amount of hope I had back then!!  But, now that I have my hope and faith, revenge will be attainable!!  I won't let you humans steal my hopes away from me once again!!  I won't I tell you, I WON'T!!" Lloyd yelled with the utmost rage.  He then pulled out the Dragon Buster.  "I will now kill you just like Rose had done so in the future!!!" Lloyd screamed.

      "What?!" Bryant gasped.  He didn't understand how Lloyd could've known that.  "How do you know about that?!" he asked him with supreme shock.

      Sakura ran across the taupe colored branches of the Divine Tree, searching for the one nesting place of the 107th species.  She had wandered aimlessly throughout.  She had no luck as of yet.

      She stopped for a moment and looked up above towards the now grounded moon.  "I wonder if everything's all right in there," she said to herself.  That's when she thought about her friends and turned around to look at the sky behind her.  This had been around the fifth time she'd stop to look back.  She regretted not being able to be at their side during such a critical battle in this entire situation.  She knew exactly how powerful Lloyd was.  She could feel the sensation running through her every single time they had faced each other.  She just hoped that she would be able to return before her friends would meet up with him.  She honestly didn't know if they could survive alone.

      "Come on Sakura," she encouraged herself, "We've gotta push on."  She gathered her strength and continued onward into the warren of the Divine Tree.  She could see all of the other birthplaces of the species all around her.  But neither one of them seemed to be the one she was looking for.  It all seemed so hopeless, so useless.

      She dropped to her knees, seeming as if she had given up all hope.  "Why can't I find it?!" she shouted, frustrated.  She stopped for a moment and looked at both of her arms.  They were beginning to dissipate once again.  This time, it was start to pain her.  She banged her fist into the dusty old tree, as dust smoke lifted up from it.  "U-Ungh..." she cried, "It's...It's happening again.  Shana and everyone must be winning then."  

      She looked around where she was and began to think about a lot of things; mostly her insecurities.  "Maybe...Maybe it's best I just disappear," she told herself, "Then no one will have to suffer because of me...because I can't fight for them.  But, then again...they may suffer because of Lloyd too...Why is this happening?!!"

      That's when she paused for that moment.  A very treasured memory filled her mind and her heart:

      _"You look...just like me," Sakura said.  _

_      "We're definitely related then," Shana smiled, "And we're even so much alike."  _

_      "Yeah, we both were destined to fight and become the being that will save the world...right?" Sakura asked sadly.  _

_      Shana walked over to her, "Yes, we were. But, I'm so happy that it happened."  _

_      "Huh? Why?" Sakura asked, "You saw so much bloodshed and death during the war, right?"  _

_      "Yes, I did," Shana replied sadly.  She quickly reminisced about those times.  _

_      "And you carried the weight of the entire human race on your shoulders! How can you be happy that it happened?!" Sakura asked.  _

_      "If I wasn't for who I was...I would have never met 'them'," Shana answered, "My friends...my love. If it weren't for that entire journey, I would have never met Kongol, Haschel, Albert, Meru, or...Dart..."  Shana couldn't help but remember them.  They were an important aspect of her life back then.  _

_      "Isn't it the same for you?" Shana asked._

      Sakura thought about it.  Wasn't it the same for her?  She smiled to herself, "Shana...You were right,"  she stated.  She swiftly stood up onto her feet.  "It is the same for me," she said, "Yes, so many bad things have happened.  But...haven't so many wonderful things as well?  And it is because of who I am that I've been able to meet the people that I have!  My precious and important friends who helped form so many cherished memories!  I can't give up.  Not now!!"

      And then suddenly, the heavenly symbol that was firmly placed on her forehead began to glow.  Sakura looked around to see what was going on and then saw a glowing light a few yards away.  

      "That...That must be it!!!" she cried happily.

      "Sapphire...!!!" Julie began to call out her elemental magic to attack the army of Winglies.  She would not get to do so for dark lightning bolts of energy fired at her from behind, crashing into her back.  "Aaaggh!!!" she screamed in agony as she went flying across the sky.

      David promptly came to her rescue and caught her in his arms.  "Julie!!" he cried worriedly, "Are you all right?!"

      She weakly looked up at him, "Uh huh...I'll be okay."

The both of them were extremely exhausted from battle.  Together they had disposed of hundreds of Winglies.  They didn't know how much they had left within them.

      The laughter of hundreds of more Winglies raced across the sky.

Julie and David turned around to see them, smiling and laughing evilly. 

      The Winglies were prepared to finish them off.

      "How?!" Bryant asked, "Tell me how you knew about that!!  There is no way you could've known about that unless you were there!!  Rose was the only one who...!!"

      "Yes, yes, I know you fool!!" Lloyd interrupted him, "Of course I wasn't present for it all!"

      "Then how?" Bryant wondered.

      "The Abyss," he spoke.

      Bryant gasped within himself.

      "When Melbu Frahma created The Abyss, he didn't about the repercussions that it might cause from it even being activated.  Let's just say that I was apart of that repercussion," Lloyd began to explain.

      Bryant listened to him attentively.  He wanted to know how this was even made possible.

      "When the Abyss was initiated, it created a time vortex during this time and I just happened to be the one caught in it during a battle," Lloyd continued, "I saw you get massacred by Rose when I was traveling through time.  I did witness most of the events."

      "That's how you had a Dragon Buster with you," Bryant realized, "You brought it with you from the past."

      "That is correct," Lloyd acknowledged.  He began to remember the time so long ago when he arrived out of the portal:

      _The portal opened in midair and threw the clueless Wingly out onto the ground.  He had landed in the immense debris of the destroyed Kenkaku Headquarters. _

      _It was just minutes after the Dragoons had saved the world._

      _He looked around very worriedly and was completely confused._

      "I had no idea what had happened when I arrived in your world," Lloyd spoke, "I was like a lonesome pup lost from its mother.  I knew nothing of what was going on.  That's when I saw you all gathered together, embracing one another after your battle."

      _Lloyd turned over to the side and rushed over to hide behind some of the fallen building.  He peered through the crevices between the stones to see the Dragoons of the future smiling and talking to one another._

      "You all began to talk with that professor about what had happened within that fallen edifice," Lloyd went on, "I listened closely.  That's what helped me figure out what was going on.  I had then remembered The Abyss that Melbu Frahma had created in my time as a precaution and the idea of sealing away Rose.  It all came to me very easily.  And as soon as I saw the one you call Sakura..."

      _Lloyd's eyes and eyebrows arched downward when he saw the young brunette that looked all too familiar to him._

      "...I knew exactly what I had to do.  So, I trained for six months and learned the ways of your world as I grew even more powerful.  I discovered forbidden magic that could be used to reopen the time portal which ultimately led me to my ultimate, devious plan." Lloyd finished.

      "So really what you wanted was for Shana to transform into the Divine Dragoon in this time!!  You tricked us!!" Bryant yelled out angrily, "You bastard!!  I won't let you!!"

      "How smart you are young lad," Lloyd said dispassionately, "My true plan is to steal the power of the Divine Dragoon from Shana and take it for my own."

      "What?!!" Bryant gasped, "What did you say?!"

      "When the gate of heaven opens up from the sky, I will make my move and enter, assimilating my own body with that power!  I will ascend to heaven and destroy the almighty Soa myself!!!  Ha ha ha ha!!!!" Lloyd explicated to him as he laughed on profusely with evil in his heart.

      "No!!!" Bryant cried.

      Sakura approached slowly to the birthplace of the 107th species, the Dragon.  It was a large and enormous crater.  Creatures of considerable size were definitely created here.  

      "This is it..." she sighed.  She was nervous and her heart raced.  This is what she and her friends had been looking for all this time.  If she could recreate the Dark Dragoon Spirit, this would all be over...for everyone.  She knew she had to do her best.

      She stepped into the center of the crater and looked towards the floor and then forward.  Everything was silent as she tried to focus and concentrate on the task at hand.  She couldn't fail this.

      Her powers were of holy magic now; her being the Eternal Dragoon now.  Those powers could give life and so she would use them in order to generate another Dragoon Spirit.

      She clasped her hands together in a prayer fashion and closed her eyes.  She recited a spell of her own mind, "Oh holy spirit, the Almighty Soa..."  Sparkles of light began to lift from the ground below her as the outer edge of the round crater began to glow.  "Giver of hope, giver of dreams, giver of life..." she continued on.

      The sparkles of light floated up towards her chest and began to slowly conform together as one.

      "Lend to me your power to bestow life to this omnipotent creature's soul!  Dark Dragon!  Present me with your Dragoon Spirit!!" Sakura finished her incantation.

      The sphere of light that lied before her flashed once and quickly morphed into the dark colored stone.  It glowed a radiant indigo light around.  

Sakura had done it.

      She took the Dark Dragoon Spirit in her hand and then with her other hand pulled out the Dragoon Spirits of her fallen friends.  She smiled with content.  She knew that with this, they could win.

      Her arms and now her entire body began to fade away once again.  She could feel the end might be near for her.  She knew she had to hurry before it was too late.

      The three Dragoons that had tried their hardest were gathered together and back into the wall, as one might say, by the remaining Wingly army and Lloyd himself.  He led the army in its final attack.

      They had already accepted defeat.  They had already accepted their demise.

Julie looked down.  She didn't look happy nor sad.  She looked like she knew there was nothing left that she could do.  "We tried our hardest," she sighed, almost ashamedly.

      "It's too bad though," David said.

      "What is?" Julie asked him.

      "We won't be able to keep our promise to Sakura," David answered her.

      Julie smiled, "You're right.  We said we'd return home together."

      "Guess we won't be able to do that now," David said sadly.

      "I just wish I could've really said goodbye," she told him.

      "Bryant...what is like to die?" David wondered, "Is it really so bad?"

      Bryant didn't say a word.  He was completely silent, completely mute.  There was nothing he wanted to say about that.

      "Hmm...I understand," David nodded, "But, Bryant...I just wanted to say...Thank you.  For being my friend."

      "I would've done it anyway," Bryant spoke up, "That goes for both of you.  Thank you as well."

      "Now, have you had your goodbyes?" Lloyd asked them, "I have given you at least that much!  Now the end with you all!!!"

      The army was just about attack when a loud shouting of a spell was heard from behind them.

      "Celestial Arrow!!" she shouted.

      A colossal arrow made of divine light struck through more than half of the hundreds of soldiers.

      Lloyd, and even the Dragoons, was shocked to see Sakura return.

      "Sakura!!!" Bryant shouted happily.

      "You're all right!!" Julie yelled joyfully.

      "We're so glad we got to see you again!!" David added.

      "Don't talk like that you guys!" she replied, "We can all keep our promise now!  We can all return home!"

      "What do you mean?!" Lloyd asked her.

      "With this!" Sakura shouted as she lifted the new Dark Dragoon Spirit into the air.

      "You did it!!" David yelled happily, "You really did it!!"

      "Way to go Sakura!!" Julie told her ecstatically.  She was literally jumping up and down.

      "I'm so proud of you!" Bryant told her.

      Sakura smiled to all of her friends.

      "No!!  How can this be?!" Lloyd groaned.

      That's when the time portal opened just above The Moon That Never Sets.

      "Look!!!" David pointed out, "Kai's created the portal!!  Which must mean...!"

      "Shana's almost done it!  We've gotta get out of here before Sakura disappears!" Julie added.

      Lloyd could hear every single word they said and knew he could use that to his advantage and make a head start.  He rushed towards the peak of the moon.

      Bryant hurried to Sakura, "Sakura!!!"

      They embraced one another happily.

      "I thought I would never see you again!!" Bryant cried.

      "Me too!!" Sakura replied.

      "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt." David stated as he and Julie joined up with them.

      Sakura and Bryant broke their hug.

      "We don't have much time before the portal close and Shana transforms." he explained.

      "He's right," Julie agreed.

      "Yes, let's go home," Sakura smiled.

      "Hey, where's Lloyd?" David wondered as he looked around.

      Bryant knew exactly where he was as he looked towards the summit of the moon, "He's over there!!"

      Lloyd was near the portal now.

      "What is he doing?!  Is he trying to enter the portal?" Julie asked.

      "No.  His plan wasn't to stop Shana from transforming.  It was to make sure she did so that he could steal the power of the Divine Dragoon before it even reached Shana!" Bryant told them.

      "He's waiting for the gate to heaven to open!" Sakura realized.  That's when she started to fade away again.

      "Sakura! Oh no!" Julie gasped, "She's disappearing!!"

      "Sakura...is it...?" David began to ask.

      Sakura nodded in pain as she struggled to speak, "Yes...It's going to happen...soon.  I can feel it...!"

      "Let's go!" Bryant stepped forward as he held his love, "We'll stop Lloyd...by taking him with us!  We'll defeat him on our turf!"

      All of a sudden, the clouds above cracked open in the sky as a beam of clear light shined down upon the moon.  It was time.

      "It's happening!!" David shouted.

      "Let's get to the portal, quickly!" Bryant ordered.

      They all spread out their wings and headed towards the summit.

      Lloyd awaited patiently for the power to come down from the heavens.  "I can already feel you coming...Divine Dragoon Spirit," he thought to himself.

      "Lloyd!!!" Bryant shouted from behind him breaking Lloyd's moment.

      "You again?!" he complained, "Your portal is open!  Go back home!"

      "We won't let you do this!  We'll take you back with us if we have to!" Julie told him.

      The time portal was right next to the gate.

      Lloyd laughed when he saw Sakura vanishing before his eyes, "Ha ha ha!!  I suggest you not stay here any longer!  Your friend isn't looking too well."

      A shining orb of glistening light began to descend from the heavens.  It was the Divine Dragoon Spirit.

      "There it is!!" Lloyd smiled in delight, "And it will be all mine!!"

      "Everyone!! Grab him!!" Bryant shouted.

      The four Dragoons leaped towards him and grabbed him wherever they could as they tried to pull him back into the portal.

      "N-No!!" Lloyd struggled, "Let...me...GO!!!!!"

      David looked back to see the portal was began to disappear, "The portal's dying!!!"

      "Julie!  David!  You both go first!" Sakura shouted, "We can handle Lloyd!  We'll make sure he gets in!"

      "But...!" Julie stuttered.

      "Please, go!" Sakura pleaded.

      Julie nodded, "O-Okay."

      She and David let go and flew only a few feet towards the portal.  

      "You go first," David told her.

      Julie gave one last look back and then entered inside.

      David wasn't going to go.  He waited for his friends.  "Bryant!  Sakura!" he called.

      Even as Sakura was fading away, she wouldn't give up.  She was determined to finish this!

      The Divine Dragoon Spirit, at that moment, had already descended into the moon.

      "NO!!!!!!" Lloyd screamed.

      The moon's surface began to crack as light tried to push through it.  Shana was transforming.

      Bryant noticed, "Sakura!  Let's go!"

      "If I go, you both go with me!!" Lloyd shouted vengefully. 

      David flew back for them and helped his friends pull Lloyd towards the portal.

      "David?!" Bryant gasped, "I thought I told you to go!"

      "We don't have time for that now!" David replied as he looked at the fissured moon.

      Little by little, Lloyd was being pulled back towards the portal until they were only but a few inches away.

      "No!!!" he continued to kick and scream.

      The moon was starting to break open and the light from the Divine Dragoon began to shine through.

      "Just a little more!!!" Bryant screamed.

      David started to enter inside, "Are you sure you'll be all right now?"

      Sakura nodded, "We'll be there soon!"

      David was hesitant, but went inside.

      "The moon...!" Sakura cried.  She saw that it was about to give way.

      "Ha ha ha!!!" Lloyd laughed, "You will go with me, Eternal Dragoon!!!!"

      That's when the moon finally broke apart and the light of the Divine Spirit broke free.

      "No!!!!!" Bryant yelled as he looked at his love starting to disappear in that split second.

      "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she looked back.

      Her Eternal Dragoon Spirit shined forth in that quick moment and interfered with both the portal and the light of the Divine Spirit.

      The portal disappeared as did Sakura, Bryant, and Lloyd.

      David came through the exit of the portal to find himself on the roof of his dorm building.  

      Kai, Professor Drake, and Julie still in her armor waited for him.

      The portal closed behind him.

      "David!!!" Julie and the professor shouted happily as they rushed over to him and embraced him.

      "I'm so glad you made it all right!" Julie sobbed.

      "It's good to have you both back," Drake smiled.

"Wait a second!!" Kai yelled worriedly, "Where is Bryant and Lady Sakura?!!"

"Huh?" David wondered as he looked behind him to see the portal gone, "But, they were just behind me!!"

"You mean...Sakura and Bryant...They didn't make it?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"No...This...This can't be!!!" Drake sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"I swear they were right behind me!" David cried.

"Oh my..." Kai also cried, "Milady..."

"No!!" Julie screamed, "They'll be here!!"

Everyone started at her surprised. 

"We made a promise to all return home together!!  They'll be here!!" Julie shouted.  She ran over to the ledge of the rooftop and stared out into the dark sky.  "I-I know they will..." she said silently.

Bryant opened his eyes, blinking twice soon after to regain his focus.  He lifted up to find himself out of his red Dragoon armor and into his usual, normal attire.

"Where...am I?" he asked himself, his voice echoing.

He was floating in a void of some kind of space.  Everything around him was just filled with a holy light.  Shimmering sparkles flew across the area like comets in the cosmos.  It all seemed so vast and never-ending.

Bryant stopped wondering about his location, when he realized that Sakura wasn't with him.  "W-Wait a second...!" he cried, "Where?!  Where is Sakura?!!"

He remembered that right before the flash of brilliant light occurred, he saw his love beginning to fade away.  He was afraid that the worst might have already happened.

"No..." he said, "No!!  Sakura!!"  He began to call out, hoping that his echoes would reach her no matter where she was.  "Sakura, where are you?!" he shouted.  He clenched his heart with his fist and agonized over what seemed to be a terrible loss.  It seemed she really did vanish after all.  Tears began to protrude from his eyes and gently stream down his face.  "S-Sakura..." he sobbed, "No...Why did you leave me?"

In that moment, his clothes morphed into the very same clothes he had worn the first day he arrived in Tokyo.  The space he was in also changed into the lobby of the Cherry Blossom Estates.

"W-What...?" he thought to himself, "How did I...?"

"Bryant!" Julie called from behind.

He didn't answer.

"Bryant, are you okay?" she asked.

Bryant finally snapped out of it and turned around to see her.  "Julie?" he asked.

"Well, who else would it be?" she said sarcastically.  

David was also with her, "Did you forget us already?  We were just riding with you over here in the limousine, remember?"

Bryant was perplexed and confused.  He felt that this had happened once before.  A memory, maybe.  He didn't care, however.  He was happy to see his two friends and played along.

"Bryant, are you sure you're okay?" Julie asked again.

Bryant shook his head to snap out of his dull state, "Oh!  Yes!  I'm fine!"

"How about we check in to our rooms?" David suggested.

"Good idea," Julie smiled.

Bryant and co. walked over to the male receptionist.  

"Hey there and welcome to the Cherry Blossom Estate," the receptionist said, "How may I help you?"  

"Yes, we'd like to see our room assignments," Bryant said politely.  

"Names please?" the receptionist asked.  

"Oh. Bryant Evans...Julie Rhoden...and David Tu," Bryant said.  

"Okay, one moment," the receptionist said as he looked through his computer.  

"You're so good at that," Julie giggled.  

"Yeah, thanks," Bryant replied.  Bryant then turned his head towards the large cherry blossom garden.  

Standing beneath one of the trees, was a young girl.  The aura around the area changed once more.  

Bryant had that same feeling in his heart as he glowed red.  

The young girl, who was in actuality Sakura, glowed a holy white.  Sakura then felt his presence and looked towards him.  

She took Bryant's breath away.

Everything paused for a moment as Bryant stared at her.  "Sakura?" he asked himself, "This memory...I remember now."

He knew what this was.  It was his memory of the first time he ever saw Sakura.  Everything was the same; the feeling as well.

Then suddenly, that same event began to take place again.  Bryant noticed right away.

Sakura stood underneath the cherry blossom tree and looked over at him.

"Huh?" Bryant wondered.

It then happened again.  She turned to look at him.

"What is going on?" Bryant asked.

He looked around to see that no one else was moving.  They were all frozen in time.

Julie and David were behind smiling and laughing as the receptionist had his fingers on the computer keyboard.  The only part that moved was Sakura.

She turned one more time and then slowly began to do it once again until she disappeared at the point when her and Bryant's eyes would meet.

"Wha...What?!" Bryant gasped, "Sakura!!!"  He ran over towards the garden, pushing the glass doors open.  He stopped when he reached underneath the same cherry blossom tree that Sakura was standing under.

"She's gone..." he sighed, "Is she...being erased from my memory...?"

The wind's gentle breeze came into the room as the lavender cherry blossom petals began to softly descend from the trees.

One of the petals fell onto Bryant's open palm, just as a tear landed.

"My life..." Bryant began to speak, sobbing, "There is no life without Sakura.  I am nothing without her...I would rather die than a live a life where she doesn't exist."

Another teardrop fell onto the cherry blossom petal, causing it to glow.

The area around him morphed once again, but now into Sakura's old bedroom on The Dragony. 

Bryant wiped the tears from his eyes and saw that another memory was surprisingly beginning to take place.  This time he wasn't involved.  It was now like he was standing on the outside, looking in:

_"I know you were afraid of me leaving," Bryant told her, "I'm sorry to make you worry like that..."_

"This memory..." Bryant said to himself.

_"...But, I just wanted to let you know that...I promise to never leave you."  _

_"B-Bryant..." Sakura said.  Her eyes gazed into his.  _

_"I'll always be with you. No matter what happens," Bryant said to her, "Because I...I love you Sakura."_

Bryant clenched his fist in which the glowing petal lied.  He looked up towards the sky with a determined look upon his face.  "That's right!!  Sakura won't disappear!!" he shouted, "I made a promise to her!!  Not even the heavens can deny the promise I made to her!!  I promised to never leave her!  And I won't now!!!"

The scene around him began to crack like glass and soon crashed open, returning to its original state.

Bryant was back, floating in that holy void of light.  "I'm...I'm back," he said in disbelief, "But how...?"

"You have proven to me..." a gentle, regal female voice spoke from a place unseen.

Bryant looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

A vast amount of light came together in front of Bryant's body.  It is where the voice was originating from.

"You have proven to me of your will and desire, Red-Eye Dragoon..." she spoke once more.

"Who...Who are you?" Bryant asked her.

"I am what was created when the merging of the powers of the White Silver and Divine Dragons came about," she answered.  The magnificent light began to transform itself into a certain being.  It transformed itself into a winged unicorn.  One with the wings of angels, shimmering silver hair, and a golden horn.

Bryant was surprised to see it.

"I am the Eternal Spirit," she introduced herself.

"Then, you're who Sakura draws her newfound power from?" Bryant asked her.

The pegasus nodded, "I am."

"You said that I have proven myself to you...What do you mean?" he wondered, "And what were all of these memories doing here?  And where am I?!  And Sakura!  Has she...?!"

"I shall answer all of your questions," she said, "You are in a vortex created by my magic.  It is a place between the fabrics of time.  That is why you saw those memories from the past.  Your heart connected with this world and so I used that to test you.  That's why I sent you here.  To see if you were worthy."

      "I made that memory appear and altered it so that Sakura would disappear.  I wanted to see if you would remember the one thing that would help you get her back," the pegasus explained.

      "You mean...our promise..." Bryant realized.

      "Yes," she replied, "That one bond is what helped you pull through.  It's like you said, not even the heavens can deny you of that one promise you made to her."

      "Then, that means that...!" Bryant began to say, hoping for a good response.

      The Eternal Spirit smiled, "Yes.  She is safe.  And now you can be reunited with her."  The pegasus neighed once as her glorious horn begin to shine.  Out of it, a sphere materialized itself.  A nude young woman was inside it.

      "Sakura!!" Bryant cried happily.

      The sphere landed in front of Bryant and disappeared.

      He rushed over to his sweet love.  "Sakura!!!" he shouted as he embraced her.

      Sakura heard his voice and began to awaken, "...Bryant?"

      "Yes, Sakura!!  It's me!!" Bryant told her, "I'm here!!"

      "Oh, Bryant!!!" Sakura sobbed as the tears fell.  She held him even tighter then.  She was so happy that they were together once more.

      "Sakura, I'm so happy!" Bryant cried along with her.

      "I heard you Bryant...as I slept.  I heard you calling out to me.  That's how I knew we'd be together again," Sakura smiled.

      "I'm glad I got to keep my promise to you," Bryant said.

      "You both are now reunited," the spirit spoke, "Your love and your friendship with all of your comrades will aide you in your final battle."

      "Thank you," Sakura smiled, "For everything."

      "Now, you must return to your home.  Only your bond can return you there," the spirit told them.

      Sakura and Bryant smiled at one another.  They hadn't done this in a long time.  It was now even sweeter.  They both leaned into one another waiting to kiss the other.  The moment their lips met, a flash of light gleamed from them sending them back home.

      Julie and David were badly wounded as they struggled to get up from the building rooftop.  It had seemed that they were battling with someone.  They both looked up to see that person floating in the sky.

      It was Lloyd.  It seemed he had made it out of that flash of light that had occurred earlier and returned to the present year.  He had now extended his demonic wings and had the Dragon Buster in hand.  "Ha ha ha!!  You have no one to protect you now!!" Lloyd laughed.

      Julie and David both grimaced in pain.

      "Julie!!  David!!" Drake shouted from afar.  Kai stood in front of him in order to shield him.

      "Now, I finish you for good..." Lloyd grinned.

      That is when another flash of light occurred in the sky and everyone looked toward it to see what it was.

      "What is this?" Drake asked.

      "Can it be...?" Kai thought to himself, "Is it...?"

      "Why does this light seem so familiar?" Julie asked as she and David got up onto their feet.

      "A gentle, warm light..." David sighed with a smile.

      "No, it cannot be true!!!" Lloyd shrieked in horror.

      The Eternal and Red-Eye Dragoons descended from the glowing light and rejoined themselves with their friends.

      "Bryant!!" David shouted happily.

      "Sakura!!" Julie cried.

      "You're back!!" Drake yelled as he and Kai hurried towards them.

      As soon as they landed, Julie and David embraced their two friends.

      "Oh, Julie...I'm sorry if we worried you," Sakura apologized.

      "It doesn't matter!  I'm just glad that you both are back!" Julie sobbed.

      "Don't ever scare us like that again!" David scolded them both.

      "Sakura!!" Drake called from behind.

      "P.D.!!" Sakura cried joyfully as she rushed to the one person she had been longer than anyone.

      They both leaped into each other's arms as tears welled up in their eyes.

      "I thought I would never see you again!" Drake told her.

      "I'm so happy to see you P.D.!" she replied.

      Kai approached them, "I'm glad you're back milady."

      Sakura smiled at him.

      "But, what happened?" Drake asked her.

      "I'll explain later.  We have something to take care of first," Sakura stated as they all turned to look at Lloyd.

      "So you've returned, eh?" Lloyd asked sarcastically, "No matter.  I will defeat all of you together then!"

      Sakura reached into her armor and pulled out the Violet Thunder, Golden Eye, and Dark Dragoon Spirits.  It was time to do what she should have done a long time ago.  She lifted into the air towards him, as he slowly began to back away.  She threw the three Dragoon Spirits into the air as they surrounded her.

      The Dragoon Spirits of her friends down below left their armor and joined with the rest of them.

      The six spirits formed a circle around Sakura and began to shine their colored light.

      She took her Eternal Dragoon Spirit and lifted it into the air.  The dark, cloudy skies above her began to break away as a holy beam of light shined.

      "No!!!  I won't let you!!!" Lloyd yelled at her.  He pointed his sword at her as the largest amounts of dark bolts of evil magic fired ever fired onward to Sakura.

      "Aaagghhh!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she continued to hold her spirit into the air.

      "Sakura!!" her friends cried from down below.

      "You will never summon the Divine Dragoon Spirit!!  I will not allow it!!!" Lloyd shouted as he continued to blast away.

      "Aagghh!!!" she kept on screaming in unbelievable pain, "Ugghh!!!"

      Her friends could only watch.  They didn't know what they could do to help her.  She was trying to transform but couldn't because of Lloyd.  They needed to do something to aide her.  They all looked to one another and nodded in agreement.  They spread out their wings and hurried towards the sky.  They floated in front of their respected Dragoon Spirit and placed their arms above it, giving it all of their power.

      Sakura was shocked to see them there.

      They were all beginning to take the hit from Lloyd as well, but didn't show any sort of pain.  They tried not to grimace.

      "Do what you want!  It won't help her!  I will still destroy you all!!" Lloyd told them, "I will become ruler of this world and destroy whatever light left in the world!!"

      "You're wrong..." Sakura spoke.

      "What?!" Lloyd asked her.

      "You'll never be able to do that.  I won't let you destroy the light of hope and dreams that radiate among these people's hearts," she told him as she withstood the pain, "I have lived here on the earth and witnessed the strength of the heart.  I won't let you or anyone take that away from me, or anyone else in this world!  This world!  This world where I met my friends...my love!!"

      Out of the beam of light, three lights shot downward towards the battle.  One stopped in front of the Violet Thunder Dragoon Spirit, and another in front of the Golden Eye Dragoon Spirit.

      Rouge and James, both in a sort of angel's attire, appeared to their friends.

      Tears fell from Sakura's face when she saw them both, "Rouge...!  James...!"

      The both of them smiled to her.

      The third light stopped in front of the Dark Dragoon Spirit.  It began to transform itself into another angel.

      Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

      It was Rose!

      She smiled to her old rival and concentrated all of her efforts to help.

      "What is this?!" Lloyd shouted, "Why are they here?!"

      Sakura knew she had the strength now.  Not just physical strength, but the strength of love and friendship.  It was time to call out the spell:

DIVINE DRAGOON POWER!

      The magic from every single one of the Dragoons and their Dragoon Spirits raced over to Sakura's Eternal Dragoon Spirit.  It began to emit the most brilliant, and blinding white light.

      Sakura's armor broke away in the form of shimmering silver ribbons.  Her nude body could be seen, just for a moment, until magical angel feathers returned and wrapped around her body.  They formed the gown that she wore when she first transformed into the Divine Dragoon.

      A white light quickly descended from heaven and entered her body.

Sakura's eye color changed to that of silver as six angel wings struck forth from her back.

      All of her friends watched from the side and smiled.  The light that emitted from her was so warm, and gentle.

      "This is the Divine Dragoon..." Lloyd gasped.

      "I am the Divine Dragoon. The savior of this world," Sakura spoke, possessed by the spirit of the Divine Spirit, "I will protect this world and its people. I won't allow you to hurt them. People who work hard and live for the people they love. You will not be forgiven." 

      The entire dimension changed.  They were all now floating in the depths of outer space.  The stars and planets around them shined brightly.  Comets flew above them.  

      Lloyd looked around and was very frightened.  

      The Divine Dragoon put out the palm of her hand as a special new bow appeared.  The two ends of it were now large wings, making the bow as tall as she was.  She pointed it at Lloyd and lifted her other hand into the sky.  

      "From Soa's strength, I summon the seven sacred elements," the Divine Dragoon said, "Come together as you have before to vanquish the evil before you and rid the world of any heartache."  

      A blue ray of light raced into her palm.  And then a green one, purple one, gold one, black one, red one and then finally a white one.  The seven elements created a large multi-colored arrow.  

      The Divine Dragoon took it and placed it on the bow.  She aimed at Lloyd.  

      "No!!!" Lloyd screamed.  

      "Celestial Arrow!!!" the Divine Dragoon shouted.  

      The large arrow was fired and at the speed of light struck straight through Lloyd's body.

      "Aaaagggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Lloyd shrieked in excruciating pain as his life was then ended as he faded away in the form of dust.

      The moment Lloyd was destroyed, the spell he had cast upon the skies died with him.  The skies returned to normal.  The blue sky and white clouds and shining sun had finally come back to the world.

      The Divine Dragoon slowly came down from the sky and floated in front of her friends.  She smiled happily, as they all laughed and cheered joyously.  

The Dragoons were victorious once again.

      The Moon That Never Sets was finally destroyed and none of the Wingly empire's plan could come into fruit.  The skies were back and the earth returned to its normal lustrous grace.  The trees, the grass, the animals and the people were all safe and returned.

      The six Dragoons walked out from the debris of the moon and stood upon one of the Divine Tree's branches.  They just stood there and reflected on their entire journey that had finally been completed once and for all.

      Dart held his beloved Shana, who had just saved the world with her power.

      "We did it," Dart smiled.

      "YES," Kongol nodded.

      "It was a long road, but we made it to the other side," Haschel sighed.

      "It was a wonderful adventure," Albert remembered.

      "I wouldn't have changed a thing!" Meru said in her usual cheerful disposition.

      "I'm just so happy that we're all able to be together, even after all of this," Shana told them.

      "Thank you Shana," Albert said.

      "For what?" she asked.

      "For saving us all," Meru answered.

      Shana smiled.

      "Where do we go from here?" Haschel asked.

      "DO WE TAKE SEPARATE WAYS?" Kongol wondered.

      "I don't know about you guys..." Dart began to say as he turned to his love, "But, I already know what I have in mind."

      Shana had no idea what he was talking about.

      "I wanted to wait until after this was all over to ask you, and since it is..." he explained as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a golden diamond ring.

      Shana's face lit up with tears of joy when she saw it.

      All of their friends smiled blissfully.

      Dart kneeled down on one knee as he took Shana's hand, "Shana, will you make the happiest man in the world and...marry me?"

      Shana was so choked up she didn't know what to say, but the words from her heart came to her.  "Yes!! Oh, Dart of course I will!!" Shan replied.

      Their friends cheered and laughed around them as Dart placed the ring on her finger.

      Shana leaped into his arms and hugged him ever so tightly.  She looked up towards the gleaming sky.  She wanted to say something to someone, "Thank you...My guardian angel..."

      The Dragoons in the future were all out of their armor and upon the rooftop of the Cherry Blossom Estates.

      "James!!  Rouge!!" Sakura sobbed as she rushed over to her deceased friends.  She embraced them both and cried in their arms.  "I'm so glad I got to see you both again!!" she shouted.

      "Oh, Sakura..." Rouge smiled.

      "Such a crybaby," James giggled.

      The rest of the Dragoons joined in the embrace and began to talk amongst themselves.

      That's when Sakura noticed Rose off to the side, all alone.  She approached her.

      Rose was stunned to see Sakura even smile at her.

      "Hello Rose.  I'm glad you found your home," Sakura told her.

      "But, why?  After all the things I caused?  You're being nice to me," Rose wondered in disbelief.

      "Rose...It's because of you that we're all as happy as we are now.  We wouldn't be together if it weren't for you.  And we wouldn't have won today if you hadn't helped us," Sakura told her in a kind voice.

      "Sakura's right!" Julie agreed.

      Rose looked over to all of them as they were all giving her the warmest smiles.

      "I'm just glad I could help you," Rose sighed sadly.

      Sakura stepped up to her and hugged her.

      This caught Rose off guard, but she was pleased.

      "Thank you Rose," Sakura whispered into her ear.

      "I believe it is time for us to return you three," Kai spoke up.

      "Yes, it is," Rouge agreed, "I'll see you all."

      "Rouge, James.  Thank you," Sakura told them.

      Kai and the rest of the angels gathered together.

      "Don't worry about us!  We'll be fine!" James told them all.

      "We'll be watching over you," Rouge smiled.

      "Goodbye, my friends..." Sakura said.

      The angels spread out their white wings and flew at the speed of light towards the sky.

      "We did it everyone!!" Julie jumped up and down happily.

      "Yes, you did," Drake told them, "I am so proud of you all."

      "But..." Sakura sighed sadly.

      "What is it?" Bryant asked her.

      "I've felt like such a burden to you all," Sakura said, "I've caused you all so many problems.  I just feel like one big liability to you all."

      "Well..." David began as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "...If you are a problem...then it's worth still being around you, Sakura."

      Sakura smiled and began to tear up a bit, "Thank you."

      "Ahem!" Bryant cleared his throat and then approached his love, "The truth is Sakura...I want to be the one to be with you to solve any problems that come our way."

      "What do you mean?"  she asked obliviously.

      "I wish I would've done this earlier, but now seems as good a time as any," Bryant said as he began to reach in his pocket.

      Julie gasped with excitement.  She knew what he was doing.

      David was just anticipating the climax of this moment.

      Professor Drake couldn't help but tear up as well.  It was an important moment for her.

      Bryant knelt down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, much like the one Dart gave to Shana.  "Sakura...would you make me the happiest man in the world and...marry me?" he popped the question.

      The tears of joy ran down her face.  But she smiled and laughed, "Yes, Bryant!!  I would love to be your wife!!"  She leaped into his arms and kissed his lips.

      Their friends jumped up and down in joy and happiness as they watched.

      Sakura and Bryant kissed each other.  They were as close as anyone ever could be.  They were ready for this step.

      And so the Dragoons ended their journey together.  They had done what no one had been able to do in thousands of years.  They faced adversity.  They faced pain.  They faced struggles.  But, throughout it all, they did what not many could accomplish.  

      They had finally found their way...to happiness.

The End...

      Well, everyone!  That's it!  That's the end to my fanfic of The Legend of Dragoon!  I just wanted to say that I enjoyed writing this story so much.  And thank you to everyone who reviewed!  You're encouraging words were so motivating for me!  Thank you so much for that!  Thank you for reading my story and I just hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Goodbye everyone.  Don't worry.  I have more works that I'm working on.  Hopefully you'll read those too!  Thank you, and good bye...for now.

Anthony Reyes


End file.
